All's fair in love and War
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: In this Fanfic Degrasi is a boarding school that clare will soon be attending. She also catches every boy's eye. Eli Goldsworthy is a player that's just looking for some fun. Will that change when he meets Clare? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. New Beginning

Chapter 1: New beginning

Clare's point of view:

Today was my first day at Degrassi and I have to admit I'm pretty excited. Degrasssi is a boarding school for boys and girls about an hour away from my house. I'm anxious because I'm not really aware of what it's like. But I'm not worried because my bestest friend in the world named La will be there and we will be sharing a dorm. As I checked my bags I noticed I didn't pack my camera. " I'll definitely need this" I said aloud and to myself as I grabbed my camera off my night stand.

"Clara ,honey it's time to go. Are you all packed?" my mother yelled from down stairs. I bid fair well to my room one last time as I hopped down the stairs with my luggage. My family then hopped in the car and drove to the school. The next thing I knew we were at Degrassi. I said goodbye and noticed Alli doing the same with her parents about 20 feet away.

"Alli!" I yelled as I ran towards her with my luggage being toed behind me.

"Clare!" we entered an embrace that could crush bones. We then went up the stairs and entered the school. As we were walking down the hall I noticed a lot of eyes on me so I became self conscious. I looked over my outfit and I was wearing gray jeggings, black Uggs, and a pink thermal from Hollister that had a bird on it and that read Laguna Beach. Most of the eyes staring at me were guys. Some boys tore their eyes from their girl friends to stare at me while their girl friends glared. One boy that caught my attention was clad all in black. He was taller than me, had shaggy brown hair, a pail face, not to mention sparkling green eyes that seemed to look into your soul. He was surrounded by girls and a group of guys that I presume were his friends. I didn't realize I was staring till he looked up. His eyes met mine and he smirked. I looked down shyly and kept walking with Alli towards the office to get our Schedules. ' This ought to be an interesting year' I thought to myself.

Eli's point of view:

The new school year has finally come. I was happy to be back at Degrassi. I loved it here. For starters there were hot chicks EVERYWHERE. Second my friends are here. And third no parents. I was chilling with Drew, Kc, and Fitz and some girls that insist on following us around. And don't mind because they're hot and are in love with us. But what 16 year old boy wouldn't want girls all over him. I mean me, Drew, Kc ,and Fitz are the school players. Girls here just find us irresistible and I mean I don't mind. They are on us like flies on honey if you know what I mean. *nudge nudge* I was listening to some broad blab on about how awesome her summer was. Like I really care. I then looked and saw a girl staring at me. She was hot, beautiful, sexy. All those things. Our eyes met and she blushed an looked away. She had the bluest eyes. This year isn't gonna be so bad I thought.


	2. Face to Face

Chapter 2: face to face

Clare's point of view:

Me and Alli finally made it to the office. I was suprised when she didn't get side tracked by all the cute boys. As we were standing in line at the office I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and there he was. The mystery boy. But this time he was by him self "reading" the book To Kill a Mockingbird.  He probably thought I didn't see him quickly go back to "reading" when I turned around. For some reason I wanted to be face to face and learn about him. find out what makes him happy and what makes him absolutely tick. After we got our schedules I was slightly disappointed when he wasn't there. But I put a smile on my face anyway. As Alli and I were walking towards our dorm I bumped in to someone. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I said kind of embarrassed. I looked up and it was him. the boy that was clad all in black, with the piercing green eyes. Then I saw a smirk appear on his pale face.

"No worries" he said coolly. "Are you new this year?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well than let me introduce myself. I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. But you can call me Eli."he said.

"My name is Clare Edwards." I said as I stuck out my hand and he placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Clare would you like to grab some coffee sometime?" he asked before I could finish some trampy looking blonde skank ran up to him.

"Eli baby. I missed you. You just got up and left." She said while batting her eyelashes. Oh so he was a player was he. I then turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah I'll have to pass on the coffee." I said.

"Why" he asked confused.

"Oh you know why Elijah." I said nodding my head towards the blonde. I then grabbed Alli and we were on a quest to find our dorm.

Eli's point of view:

I was snapped back to reality when I heard Drew call my name.

"Yo Eli what or who you staring at?" he asked.

I pointed towards the girl that was walking away linking arms with her best friend.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know her." Fitz said

"Me neither" kc agreed.

"Well I call dibs on her." I said.

"what you always get the hotties." Drew whined

"Well duty calls." I said smugly walking towards the office.

"Get Some!" I heard fitz yell and I let out a chuckle. I positioned myself a few feet away from the office so I could see her. I put a book on my lap and turned to a random page so if she turned around she would think I was reading. She turned around and I quickly put my face in my book. Hopefully she didn't think I was a creeper for staring at her. She was next in line so I moved into the hallway so I could bump into her on "Accident". Her and her friend were walking by my direction so I took my plan into action. I then bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" she said. I liked that I was making her nervous.

"No worries." I said. "Are you new this year?" I asked.

"Y-y-yes?" she said as more of a question than a statement. Wow she was cute when she was nervous.

"Well than let me introduce myself. My name is Elijah Goldsworthy but you can call me Eli." I purred.

"I'm clare Edwards." She said while sticking her hand out. I took it and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"Clare would you like to grab a coffee sometime?" I asked hopeful. Before she could answer the same broad from before was prancing up to me. 'Dear god' I thought.

"Eli baby! I missed you. You just got up and left." She said in a high pitched voice while flipping her blonde hair back and batting her eyelashes. I saw the look in Clare's eyes and it was anything but pleased. Quite frankly she was pissed if anything.

"Yeah I'll have to pass on the coffee." She said.

"Why?" I asked. She then gave me a look that said 'Seriously?'

"You know why Elijah." She said nodding her head towards. What's her name. Terry? Tiffany? Oh yeah her name was Trish. Then she was down the hall dragging her friend behind her. I just stood there stunned I just got rejected? And I bet it wouldn't have happened if Kc did his job and kept Trish on a leash. I mentally laughed at that and turned to her.

"Now that she's gone wanna go somewhere more private?" she asked rubbing my chest. Normally I would have said yes. But not in this case. I got rejected because of her.

"No Trish. We had a one night thing." I said trying to keep the venom in my words to a minimum.

"But Eli I really thought we had a connection Friday night." She said pleading.

"Well I'm sorry but things weren't working out."

"FINE!" she said yelling . People started to watch as she made a scene. She then slapped me and stormed off somewhere with tears running down her cheeks. I'm glad I let her go she was a stage 5 clinger any way.


	3. Let the games begin

Chapter 3: Let the games begin

Clare's point of view:

We were walking down the hall to our dorm when I started thinking. Why was I attracted to Eli? Why was he a player? Why didn't I say yes to coffee? Then as if she were reading my thoughts Alli spoke up.

"Clare that guy back there was gorgeous. Who cares if he was a player you should have said yes. In fact why didn't you say yes?" who cares if he was a player? What was she crazy? Let me answer that question, she is in fact crazy.

"Who cares if he's a player? Alli guys like that don't care about anything but getting inside girl's pants. I said no because I didn't want to get played. Trust me Alli it would've happened. Would you like to see me in tears because of him.

"I understand about you not wanting to get hurt but you should give him a chance." She's a persistent little one isn't she?

"if I give him a chance I'm not going to be easy."

"Classic playing hard to get will be good." She said smiling. "It might even be keeping him interested because guys like the chase." She added. Bye then we were out side our dorm. It was room number 258. The door was a dark mahogany with a dry erase board on it for writing your names I guess. I opened the door and entered the room. It was pretty spacious. It had plush carpet, lavender walls, and a bathroom. There was a bunk bed set and a single bed. It had a mini bar, a t.v. and a desk. There was a list of rules and code of conduct framed and place on the wall near the desk. Me and Alli chose the bunk beds. She got top I got bottom. We were unpacking when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" I said as I walked towards the door. I opened the door and there stood a pretty blonde headed girl around my age.

"hello" I said friendly.

"Hi. Is this room 258?"

"Yes this is. Are you assigned to be in here?" I asked hopeful. Maybe she could be a new friend.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I replied before I ushered he inside.

"You can take the single bed." I said.

"Alli get in here and meet our room mate" I called. "What's your name?" I asked her

"Oh it's Jenna." She replied with a smile. A second later Alli appeared.

"Alli this is Jenna our room mate."

"Hey" Jenna said

"Hi my name is Alli Bhandari and that's Clare Edwards." She said addressing us both. All three of us then decided to take a tour around the school. A lot of guys gave me their numbers and I was supised. I counted them and got a total of 9. After the tour we went out to eat at some place called 'the dot'. Strange sounding I know. But it was good. When we got back to our dorm it was about 9:00 and lights out was at 9:45. We were all pretty tired so we just put on pajamas and went to bed. Tomorrow was my first day of classes.

Eli's point of view:

I can't believe I just got rejected and slapped in the face. What has the world come to? What's next, barbies that aren't pink? I laughed at that. then I realized I had to tell the guys I struck out. Shit! How was I supposed to do that? I figured that because my grandpa used to always say 'Honesty is always the best policy' I'd give it a shot. I turned a corner and there they were. Laughing and flirting it up with girls. I thought about flirting with the girls when suddenly Clare popped into my head with those ocean blue eyes.

'What would Clare think?' my conscious said. Damn the good person part of me. The part of me that showed caring and compassion towards others. I walked up to the group when Fitz said, " Eli how'd it go with that chick?" I turned towards the girls and made a signal for them to go away. They scoffed and walked off.

"Her name is Clare. And ummmmmm…. It didn't go so well." I mumbled barely audible

"What was that?" Drew asked

"I didn't go so well" I mumbled again.

"Eli speak up." Kc said.

"I said it didn't go so well all right!" I said

"What? Do my ears deceive me did the Elijah Goldsworthy say he struck out?" Kc asked.

"It wouldn't have happened if you did your job of looking after that slut Trish. She totally ran up to me and hugged me in front of her. Then Clare rejected me using my FULL first name."

"Sorry that happened bro, but since she said no to you isn't she fair game?" fitz said. Fitz was my younger cousin and I love him to death but I wont let him touch Clare.

"No I'm not letting you guys get to her" I said.

"You have to give us a chance Eli those are the rules." Drew commented and Kc and Fitz nodded.

That was the truth. It was a rule that if any one of us strikes out the girl is fair game.

With a smirk I reply "Let the games begin."


	4. We meet Again

Chapter 4: We meet again

Clare's point of view:

Morning came all to soon. I had the weirdest dream last night. Through out my dream I kept seeing these gorgeous Emerald eyes. I felt like they were trying to tell me something. The weirdest part was that I thought I have seen them before. That's when it hit me. I have seen those eyes before. On Eli. Oh great so I'm dreaming about this guy. Can this get any worse? I quickly rose and crept to the bathroom. Whenever I sleep over with Alli I have to wake up super early just to have enough time to shower because Alli always takes an hour shower. I slowly turned the water on and adjusted the heat. I then peeled my clothes off and slowly stepped inside. I let the warm water massage my neck and shoulders, instantly relaxing me. 10 minutes later I was out of the shower and getting dressed. I decided on wearing jean shorts (not too short), a cute Aeropostale shirt that was purple, and my navy blue converse. By the time I was fully dressed Alli had taken her turn in the shower. I walked over to an outlet and plugged in my hair dryer. After I dried my hair I walked over to Jenna's bed to wake her up. She wasn't there but there was a note. It read :

Dear Clare and Alli,

Went to the dot for breakfast. See you during school. J

XOXO,

Jenna.

After I read the note I told Alli. Alli kept asking me to do my makeup but I kept saying no.

"please Clare I need to put some makeup on you." Alli begged.

"No Alli" I said. She pouted then gave me her puppy dog face. And I always fell for it.

"Fine you can put some makeup on me." I said. Then she of coarse went 'EEEEEEP'. When she was done I was amazed. She put the right amount of makeup. I must admit I looked really hot.

"Wow! Alli I look amazing." I told her.

"No clare you don't just look amazing you look hot!" she exclaimed. By then we were both ready and were heading off to first period. This class I didn't have with Alli. Even though alli wasn't in it I would still enjoy it. English has been my favorite subject since like 6th grade. As I was walking in the door way I again bumped into someone yet again. I looked up and it was him. the handsome boy with green eyes. Snap out of it Clare! He's a player don't get played. Keep playing hard to get.

"Sorry Elijah." I said as I walked into the room. I took a seat in the back and he chose to sit next to me. Interesting. Then he decided to talk to me.

"Clare you look pretty today" he said.

I think he was trying to butter me up. I tried to look him in the eyes but he would shift his eyes to another place. Was he nervous. I decided to call him out on it.

"Thank you. And you don't need to be nervous." I said. He then looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"Nervous? What makes you think I was nervous?"

"Oh I can read people like books and when you said I was pretty you avoided eye contact." He just nodded his head. I decided to tease him about it.

"It's okay to be nervous Eli-Jah. In fact I think it's cute." I said putting emphasis on the jah part. Then these 3 boys who I saw sitting with him came into the room.

"Clare would you like to have lunch with me?" Eli asked. What do I say. Play hard to get Clare. Hard to get.

"Maybe." I said averting my gaze to the teacher. Look who's speechless now. Not me.

"What does maybe mean?" he asked.

"It means if I want to eat with you I'll find you." I said with a smirk.

Eli's point of view:

I slept like a baby last night. Maybe because I was thinking of those blue eyes Clare's blue eyes. They were even in my dream last night. Woah! Stop thinking like that you're a player you don't get attached. I woke up and it was 7:45. Shit. I only have 15 minutes. Why didn't fitz or Drew wake me up? Then it all clicked. They were probably looking for Clare. I sprinted towards my closet to pick out my clothes. I picked an old Dead Hand T-shirt and some acid washed skinny jeans. Once I got dressed I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, put on some deodorant, and splashed some after shave on my chin and jaw. I grabbed an apple and my bag and was out the door. As I was walking towards English my favorite subject I saw Clare walking the same direction. She was deep in thought and didn't see me. English has been my favorite subject since junior high. I love to read and write. Poetry especially and girls dig that so It's a win win situation. Me and clare walked through the door frame at the same time and bumped into each other.

"Sorry Elijah" she said with a smirk. Was she flirting with me. She walked in and took a seat in the back. I followed her and took a seat beside her. I decided that maybe she would give me the time of day if I ease her up with compliments. So I gave it a shot.

"Clare you look pretty today." She really did and the way the sun was hitting her she looked like an angel.

"Thank you and you don't need to be nervous." She told me. How did she know I was nervous?

"Nervous? What makes you think that I was nervous?" I asked curiously and she just smirked.

"Oh I can read people like books and when you said I was pretty you avoided eye contact." She said as if it happened everyday. How could this be happening? I was being beat at my own game.

"It's okay to be nervous Eli-Jah. I think it's kinda cute." She said putting a lot of strength in saying the 'Jah' part of my name. Just then Kc, Drew, and Fitz entered the room.

"Hey clare would you like to eat lunch with me?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"What does maybe mean?" I asked confused on why she didn't say yes.

"It means if I want to eat with you then I'll find you." She said before turning her attention to the teacher leaving me speechless.


	5. What about me? part one

Chapter 5: What about me?

Clare's point of view:

I was siting in English when there was a tap on my right shoulder. I was then face to face with a really attractive boy. He as also one of Eli's friends. 'Oh great.' I thought. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey you're new here this year aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah. My name is Clare." I replied.

"My name is Mark Fitzgerald but people around her call me Fitz." Fitz, what an interesting name. Fitz was attractive I admit. He was tall, lean, and had big brown eyes that reminded me of a puppy.

"I could show you you're classes if you wanted." He said. I kept having this feeling of someone watching me.I turned my head to the left and Eli switched his attention to Fitz but with a death was glaring back at him as if mocking him. while they were having their stand off onething came to mind that scared me a little. They were fighting over me. Crap! This can't be bell rang so I hopped up along with Eli and Fitz. They were still glaring at eachother so I had to say something.

"If you both want to walk me to class then both of you walk me to class. I don't care who does it. All I know is that I don't want to be late. So chop chop." I snapped. With that being said I walked out of the door. I stopped when I didn't hear footsteps behind me. I turned towards them and said

"Well you coming?" that got them out of their trance and both boys strted running towards me almost tripping over some desks.i was in the hallway waiting for them to walk me when I said that.

Eli was on my right while Fitz was on my left.

"Where to mi'lady?" Eli asked trying to be smooth.i rolled my eyes and Fitz laughed at his failed attempt at being how shall I put this "Cool".

"I have chemistry next. I said.

"Me too with who?" he asked.

"Johnson." I said hoping he didn't have her.

"You know it's ironic we have chem together." He said.

"How so?" I knew what was coming a cheesy pickup line but I just wanted to see him say one.

"It's ironic because we will soon have our own chemistry." He said and winked at me.

"You wish." I replied.

"Yeah your right I do wish that." He retorted.

"Well keep dreaming because I don't fall for players. They fall for me." I said confidently.

"Playing hard to get I see. You won't be for long." He said with a smirk.

"You seem really sure of yourself aren't you Elijah." I saw him cringe at the use of his name. I made sure to say it right then to push his buttons and wipe the smirk off his face. By this time we were outside the class room when I turned to Fitz.

"Thank you Fitz for walking me." I said as I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. I saw him blush.

"What about me?" Eli whined. Ugh! What was with this boy and his constant need for my attention?

"What about you?" I asked with a smirk of my own

"don't I get a thank you or a kiss on the cheek?"He asked expecting something.

"you don't get one because you had to go in here anyway regardless while he took time out of his day to do this." Then I entered the Chem lab. I took a seat at a lab counter that Jenna was sitting at.

"hey jenna." I said

"Hey." She said. I then looked around the room and notice Eli was sitting with his friend. Hopefully we got to choose our partners. That was not the case with Mrs. Johnson she said 'she said she didn't trust us at this age' which was totally retarded. She was then calling out names.

"Kendahl James and Zachary Smith, Joanna Marshall and Dylan Knight, Clare Edwards and… Elijah Goldsworthy." Shit! Fate wasn't on my side was it?

**Sorry this chapter is only Clare's point of view. I only had about 20 minute to update plus I thought this up from the top of my head. Tomorrow will be in Eli's point of view. **

**-Lovegurl5231**


	6. What about me? part 2

Chapter 5 continued.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy at rehearsal for my school play. **

Eli's point of View:

'If I want to eat with you I'll find you. Those words were haunting me. If she was trying to get into my head and play with my emotions then her plan worked. I just didn't understand. How could I the amazing Elijah Collin Goldsworthy be beat at my own game? The game that made it so easy for me to manipulate girls. The one on which me and my friends lived for. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Clare being tapped on the shoulder by non other than Fitz. I was shaken out of thought when I saw her blush from something he said. He then asked to walk her to his classes but before she answered him she turned her head towards me. I knew she knew that I was watching her. I then put a death glare on fitz and he replied only his eyes were saying, "what you gonna do you don't own her" I looked over at Clare and she was thinking. Suddenly her eyes widened as if she knew me and Fitz were fighting over her. The bell rang and she shot up. Fitz and I were still glaring at each other when she said, "If the both of you want to walk me to class then both of you walk me to class. I don't care who does it. All I know is that I don't want to be late on the first day. So chop chop." Ohhhh she had a mouth on her. A girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind was definitely a turn on and was what I was looking for in a girl If I wanted a girlfriend. Stop talking like that Eli see what this girl is doing to you? You're going soft. She then walked out the door but stopped when me and Fitz weren't moving.

"Well you coming?" she asked. That definitely got me and him to move. We were both running to get to her first almost tripping over desks.

"Where to Mi'lady?" I asked smoothly. Clare only rolled her beautiful big blue eyes while Fitz laughed.

"Chemistry." She said. What a coincidence I have that too.

"me too. With who?" I asked. Please be Johnson please be Johnson please be Johnson. I chanted in my head.

"Johnson." She replied

"You know it's ironic we have chem together?" I said smirking.

"How so?" she asked.

"It's ironic because soon we will have our own Chemistry." I said with a smirk 10 miles wide.

"You wish." She said.

"You're right I do wish that."

"Well keep dreaming because I don't fall for players they fall for me."

"Playing hard to get I see. You won't be for long."

"You seem really sure of yourself don't you Elijah?" she asked. I cringed as she used my name but for some reason it sounded right coming from her mouth. By that time we were about to go into the classroom when she turned to Fitz.

"Thank you for walking me fitz." She then stepped on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I couldn't help but have a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was jealous?

"What about me?" I asked.

"What about you?" she said with a smirk of her own.

"Why don't I get a thankyou or a kiss on the cheek?" I asked whining.

"You don't get one because you had to go in here regardless while Fitz took time out of his way to help me." With that she walked inside. Okay her ability to speak her mind is a definite turn ON.

That class went by quick. Turns out her and I are lab partners. Yesssss! Then I realized Fitz is gonna be bragging how Clare kissed HIM on the cheek. But I wont back down so easy. I like me a good challenge.

**This chapter yay or nay? Please reveiw!**

**_LoveGurl5231 (Amanda)**


	7. May the best man win

Chapter 7:May the best man win

Eli's point of view:

I was sitting with the guys when fitz decided to tell Drew and KC something.

"Hey guys guess what the Clare girl that Eli 'wont let us near' kissed me on the cheek. And guess what all I did was walk her to class but of coarse Eli had to tag along. Turns out she's really smart too. And you guys know how I like my girls. Smart." He said triumphantly. I was looking around the caf when I saw Clare and her friend looking for some place to sit. They put their direction on to what I was looking at and noticed Clare.

"OH MY GOD. Look at those curves." Drew commented.

"Wow she's a real stunner all right." Kc said.

"She has the beauty the brains AND the body. I'm sooo gonna make her mine." Fitz said.

"No you wont." I said.

"What do you mean ?" Fitz said dumbly.

"What I'm saying is that I'm going to make Clare MINE. Not yours or KC's or Drew's. Mark" I replied with a smirk.

"Bragging about me Golsworthy?" said a familliar voice. I turned around and saw the gorgeous blue eyed girl.

"Hey Clare….and friend. About how much did you hear?"

"I only heard the part where you told Fitz that I'm going to be yours and not his and not Drew's or KC's."

crap play it cool Eli. Think think think. Apparently she saw the look of panic on my face and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay Eli I'm flattered. But how do you know I'm gonna be 'yours'. I can't technically be yours because im not a piece of property. But anyways I was wondering if me and my friend Alli could sit with you. KC and Drew obviously wanted to come off as polite so they pulled out two next to me and one next to fitz. I was a little hurt but on the bright side I could look into her eyes as she talked. The next hour was full of laughter and jokes. Not to mention Clare throwing a French frie and hitting Drew with it in the face in stead of someone she hated sitting behind him. that was really funny when it hit drew. Then five minutes before the bell rang Fitz asked her for her number so they could 'hang'.

"Hey Clare can I have your number?" Fitz asked.

"Sure." She then wrote down her number on his arm making me jealous. She then looked at the rest of us and sighed.

"Let me guess the rest of you want my number too?" she asked. We all just nodded. The bell rang and we were off to fifth period. When she stopped.

"By any chance does anyone know where the drama room is?" she asked and I was glad because this was our third class together.

"I do I have it next as well." I said.

"Cool we could walk together." She smiled. The boys were jealous and I could tell why her friend was on the edge of exploding in suspense.

"Yeah sure." We then started walking down the hall and I glance back at them and smirked. I had a feeling that I was gonna win but that's just my concieted side talking. We entered the classroom and she sat down next to me. This class should be the easy class since I heard the teacher is a nut case. But it's all good. We were assigned scenes to do with a partner by alphabetical order. Turns out she was my partner again. Yes!

We were assigned a scene from the play 'Guys and Dolls' (1). In the scene Clare plays Sarah while I play Sky. Sky ends up taking Sarah to Havana , Cuba where she gets drunk. While she is drunk she is flirting with other men and getting in fights. At the end of or scene She has to kiss me on the lips. Could this day get any better? Let me answer that. Yes it would when I kissed Clare in front of the class or other classes if they came to watch. The look on Drew's, KC's, and Fitz's faces would be priceless. We were done rehearsing for a while so the teacher just let us talk.

"Does Degrassi have School plays?" she asked.

"Yeah we have a play once a year in the spring. Tryouts are next week I believe."

"Do you know what play it is"

"Yeah it's called Little Shop of Horrors. Are you gonna audition?"

"Yes I am going to audition. Are you?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"You should."

"Why should i." I asked curious to why she would want me to try out for the play.

"So I have someone to hang out with ." she said blushing.

"Fine I'll audition." I said giving in.

"Yay. I think you might get a lead you look like you can sing stuff beside screamo." She said joking.

"Oh hardy har har." I replied.

"I still can't believe you got me convinced to audition for the school play." I said right before the bell rang. I jumped up and headed to my last class. History. Ugh I hate history and it hates me. We're like oil and water we just don't mix. But how could I Elijah Goldsworthy try out for the play? I will never know hopefully this goes smoothly.

**(1) Guys and Dolls is the name of my school play which I am in.**


	8. Late night calls and Texting

Chapter 8: Late night calls and Texting

Clare's point of view:

A week has passed and so far I have been loving Degrassi. Turns out Eli is my partner for three of my classes which are Science, English, and Drama. I've been getting a lot of texts lately. They were mostly flirty ones saying I was pretty or that I should hang out with said person. The texts were all from KC, Drew and Fitz. Eli was mainly the one calling me. Sometimes we were up till midnight talking. Alli got annoyed with all the chatter at night so she said that if I am talking on the phone with someone at night I have to be in the bathroom with the door closed. Jenna and I have become really good friends despite her peppiness. One thing that I find annoying with them both is that every time the boys aren't around they always say that I was in love with them all. I was definitely not in love with them all. But I had crushes on all four. They especially loved to tease me about my 'un dieing love' for Eli. If they weren't talking about my love for the boys, they were talking about the boys loving me. I never notice that I just make guys go 'weak in the knees' when I'm around. Maybe that's why I get hit on a lot. Alli's favorite saying has always been 'me and my girls don't just turn heads we break necks'. Just then my phone started buzzing.

_Hey Clare wanna go get coffee?_

_From Fitz_

I thought about it and thought what the heck and texted him.

_Sure I'd love to go meet me at the dot in 10?_

_From Clare_

A minute later he replied. and I started my walk for the dot. When my phone rang again.

_Hey wanna hangout? ;)_

_Eli._

I felt bad that I had to say no but I'll just hang with him tomorrow.

_Sorry but im kinda going on a 'date' but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise I will_

_Clare _

_WHAT? Who are you on a date with?_

_Eli_

_Fitz. And I don't really think it's a date. All he did was ask me to hang out and grab a coffee._

_Clare_

_For him that's a date. Why are going with him?_

_Eli_

_I kinda like him but he's not the only guy I like _

_Clare _

Fitz was definitely not the only guy I like. I also liked Eli, KC, and Drew. But there was no way that I was gonna tell them that. I waited another minute before he responded.

_Who else do you like?_

_Eli _

I could almost feel the eagerness of this text.

_People. But I'm at the dot now so I have to go. Bye._

_Clare. _

I approached the Dot and entered it. I saw Fitz sitting by himself at a booth near the window and I approached him. we greeted each other with a hug and he said I looked beautiful as usual. The worker named Peter walked over to our table and we ordered our drinks. I got a strawberry milkshake while he got black coffee. The server walked back behind the counter and began making our drinks. The bell on the door rang and I turned around. In walked Eli with a determined look on his face walking towards us with his eyes locked on mine.

'Oh shit! Something's about to go down' I thought as he approached our table.

**Oooohhh Cliffy. What's Eli gonna say about Fitz's and Clare's 'date' ?**


	9. This time will be different

Chapter 9: This time will be different

Eli's point of view:

I was texting Clare to see if we could hang out. Why? You ask. Maybe it's because I've grown some feelings for Clare. Feelings that just don't revolve around sex or showing her off to the school for a week just to drop her down the line for some blond bimbo. I think she is changing me. I noticed I don't look at other girls anymore. When I do I compare her to Clare. Clare. Many words can describe Clare. She is nice, funny, witty, cute, smart, beautiful and many more. Then I got a text from her that pissed me off.

She said she was at the dot with fitz for a 'date'. Once I got the news I jumped off my bed and headed to the dot. I arrived at the dot five minutes later. When I enter I see clare and Fitz sitting in a booth by the window. I walk over to them with a determined face and was locking eyes with Clare. When I arrived at their table I cleared my throat. Fitz looked up and half heartedly smiled.

"Uhhh… hey Eli what are you doing here?" Fitz asked.

"I just came here to grab a coffee and relax. The usual." I replied.

"Do you mind if I join you two?" I asked them. Clare looked at Fitz looked at me and said, "Ummm… actually me and Clare-" I cut him him off mid sentence.

"Oh thanks I would love to join you two." I said obnoxiously. I then took a seat next to Clare and smiled.

"Okay…" Clare said just as I slung my arm over Clare's shoulder and I saw her blush. I also saw Fitz or should I say mark, tense up at the contact. I looked up and there was a server standing in front of me to take my drink order.

"What can I get you?" she said happily as she was eyeing Fitz. He wasn't paying much attention because he was staring at Clare. Clare was just playing with the straw in her milkshake when I ordered.

"I'll just have a black coffee." I said and she walked behind the counter. I felt eyes burning into me so I looked up and saw Fitz glaring at me. I glared back and we were having one of our eye conversations.

His were saying 'Why did you come here?' and mine replied 'I like her' then his eyes hardened and went darker as to say he liked her too. The past hour was less awkward than I thought it would be. Clare actually made it less awkward. She was full of jokes and funny comments. She mostly commented on all the idiots. As soon as I knew it Clare had to go meet Alli somewhere so we were outside saying our goodbye's. she hugged Fitz and then me. I held onto her a little while longer than I should have just to smell her. She smealt like my favorite scent. Ocean Breeze. After she left I had a little talk with Fitz and he wasn't very happy.

"Eli! What the Fuck? Why did you have to show up?" he asked.

"Maybe because I like her and don't want her to get hurt by you." His eyes widened and his face became angry.

"Hurt her? You think I would hurt her? I would NEVER hurt Clare. This girl I actually care about and I want you to back off."

"I won't back off because I like her too and I'm gonna get her." I said.

"Oh yes because you always get what you want and when someone has what you want you take it from them and act like you're untouchable." What he said hit hard. That was really me? And he was my family so it was a little harsh.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." I said again.

"By being a cock block? That's how you want to keep her from getting hurt. Tht's bull shit Eli and you know it. I know how you treat girls. You spare their feelings and only focus on yourself. You selfish little brat." That also surprised me because he never let out all his feelings let alone spill out his heart. But this time was different I actually liked Clare and I would do any thing for her. She will be mine and I don't care who will get hurt in the proccess. This time will be different. I garentee it.

"What ever Mark." I said before I walked away leaving him in the cold as I was walking away thinking this, 'I will change, Clare will be mine, and this time will be different.


	10. Questions

Chapter 10: Questions

Eli's point of view:

It was tow days after mine and Fitz's argument and me and him were trying to impress her as much as possible. It was now Wednesday and I was sitting in first period English. Because it was the beginning of the year the homework was still light. The teacher Mrs. Dawes, assigned us to do a paper about our partner can you guess who my partner was? Ding ding din! Clare Edwards was my partner. Thank you Mrs. Dawes! She then excused us to work and Clare turned to me.

"It's kind of loud in here want to maybe work out in the hall?" she asked. Was I dreaming was she asking ME to go somewhere alone? I know it was just for school but still.

"Umm… s-s-sure" I replied stuttering.

"Okay I'll go ask the teacher." She smiled and hopped off her desk. I felt like someone was watching me and sure enough was Fitz glaring at me like I just killed his dog. Like seriously, who peed in his cheerios?

I turned back around when Clare was walking back with a smile on her face.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said it was fine as long as we don't skip class and leave our things here."

"Great. Ladies first." I said to her while making a motion for her to go first.

"Thanks." She said and blushed. She led the way over to some lockers and slid down till she was sitting down. I plopped down next to her.

"Soooo… want to play 20 questions?" she asked

"Okay but I get to go first." I smirked which made her blush. SCORE! ELI 1. CLARE 0.

'Okay ask away." She said

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. She sat and thought for a while then made up her mind.

"Turquoise. Yours? Oh wait let me guess is it… black?" I love it when she tries to be all feisty.

"No it's blue." I said.

"Since when I thought I would be black." She said astounded.

"Since the day I met you." That got her to turn scarlet.

"Anyway, it's my turn." I said with a devilish smirk and she swallowed. "Are you a virgin?" haha I got her now.

"Damn it! Why is that always one of the first questions? And yes I am a virgin." She said avoiding eye contact.

"I don't mean to pry but why?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I just haven't found the right person to share it with you know?" she said. That just made me feel down right dirty. Like I was a piece of scum or a low life.

"Okay it's my turn and I want to get off this awkward topic so…What is your favorite band?" she should know this by now my favorite band is All American Rejects.

"Jeeze Edwards I thought you would know this by now from two weeks of friendship. But it's All American Rejects."

"Who said I was your friend and they're my favorite band too." She liked them as well? I never would have thought.

"Really? I thought you were all in to that Bieber crap and Miley Cyrus shit." I said smirking. She playfully smacked my arm.

"Hey! I don't hate Justin Bieber because he has that cuteness of a twelve year old that makes you want to pinch his cheeks but that girl Miley Cyrus is a slut. I mean seriously put some pants on." She said while flailing her hands in the air. That just cracked me up. "Your turn." She said snapping me out of my laughter.

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked

"Easy my favorite animal is a giraffe." Then she put on an evil smile.

"My turn I'm only asking this one as revenge got it?" she asked and I nodded.

"Boxers or briefs?" oh my god this girl had an evil mind.

"Eager to get in my pants miss Edwards?" I asked.

"Shut your damn mouth and answer the dam question." she said.

"Niether" I said.

"So you go commando?" she asked confused. I really wanted to laugh at her expression.

"No I wear boxer briefs. If I were to go commando I might get raped in the locker room." I said joking. Then it was her turn to laugh. I cleared my throat and she stopped.

"Favorite movie?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm….I'd have to say step brothers is my favorite movie." She said. "Yours?" she asked me.

"Mine is Paranormal Activity….2." I said.

"Yours would be." She said under her breath but I still heard it.

"Well partner, I think it's time to make some final observations." I said

"Okay me first" she said like she was five.

"You are Elijah Goldsworthy. Your favorite color is blue, your favorite band is All American Rejects, you wear boxer briefs, your favorite movie is Paranormal Activity 2, and lastly but not least you think I'm your friend." She said with a smirk.

"Nice. You are Clare Edwards you like the color turquoise, you are a virgin, your favorite band is All American Rejects but you like Justin Bieber, you think Miley Cyrus is a slut, your favorite animal is a giraffe, your favorite movie is step brothers, and you know your my friend." I said back.

Then the bell rang.

"Not bad Eli. Not bad. Anyway I'll see you at Play auditions." She said with a smile before walking off.

**Did you guys like this chapter? Review and let me know. You can also suggest things that can happen during the play auditions and who should get what part. **

**Love, **

**LoveGurl5231**


	11. Auditions

Chapter 11: Auditions

Clare's point of view:

I was sitting and talking with Eli waiting for our names to be called for auditions in the auditorium. I couldn't wait to audition. The play Degrassi was having was one of my favorites. Little Shop of Horrors. It's about a Venus fly trap that is thirsty for blood and hungry for human flesh. I was going to audition for the part of Audrey while Eli told me he was going to try out for the part of Seymour. It's kind of ironic in a way when you think about it because Seymour and Audrey are supposed to be in love or at least he is in love with her. Over the past few weeks I have been developing some stronger feelings towards Eli. But it wasn't just him it was Fitz as well. That's where I have a delima because they both are sweet to me, they care, and they are both my really great friends. And well their looks aren't so bad either. But it's become more of a challenge to play hard to get. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Eli say my name.

"Clare? Yoo-hoo anyone home?" he asked.

"Sorry I was thinking what were you saying before?" I asked embarrassed.

"Jeaze Clare I thought YOU of all people would be more attentive." He said faking hurt. I just glared at him and he shut up.

"Any way as I was saying before you got lost in your imagination" I rolled my eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat at the dot after we audition since it's going to be like 6:00? I mean it's okay if you don't wan-"

"Eli shut up and listen." I said and he nodded, "I would very much like to go to the dot after this by then I'd be starving." I smiled. Then one thing was stuck in my mind.

"Is this a date?" I asked. He leaned his face closer to mine and was like 5 inches away.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked staring intentley on my eyes with his dark emerald ones. I looked down and blushed. When I looked up I noticed his face was like 3 inches closer.

"Well Blue-eyes do you want it to be?" he asked smirking. I could tell he was getting amusement from my do I say how do I reply? Think Clare think! You cant let him know that you really want to scream at the top of you lungs'YESSSS!'.i then thought of my reply.

"Do I really have a choice on wheather it's a date or not I mean your the one that asked me."

"No you don't have a choice it's a date." He said smiking. Oh god, how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Oh and just so you know I don't kiss on the first date." I said joking. "Most of the time" I added.

"Most of the time? So does that mean I have a chance?"

"Oh ha ha. But if you do something to me that I don't like I'll have Fitz beat your ass." I said joking.

"Clare your so heartless turning family against each other?" he said agan faking to be shocked.

"Bite me why don'tcha? Just keep in mind I bite back." I said while leaning in closer and making my jaw slam shut. He was about to replywhen someone called my number.

"Number56 I repeat number 56." Said the director.

"That's my cue." I said before walking in to a room.

"Hello my name is Clare Edwards and I'm auditioning for the part of Audrey." I said to Mr. Smith.

"Hello Clare. It says here that you have been in some plays before. Can you name them please?"

"Okay I was in Wizard of Oz in seventh grade, Bye Bye birdie in eighth grade,and Romeo and Juliet last year when I was a freshman." I listed off the names and he nodded his head and made some notes.

"What role did you play in Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

"I played Juliet last year sir." I replied. he just smiled, nodded, and wrote down mor notes.

"You can start singing whenever your ready." He smiled. I then smiled and started to sing the song that I was assigned. I could tell he liked my preformance because he was smiling a lot. When I was done I felt releived like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I walked out of the room towards where eli was sitting.

"How'd it go? Mr. Smith is a tough one." He said.

"I think it went very well I made him smile through out my whole preformance." He then changed his facial expression to wide eyed.

"You mad the grim reeper smile?" I just nodded my head when another number was called.

"Number 57!"

"My turn." Eli said.

"Good luck" I called out to him even though I knew he was shitting bricks.

**Sorry this chapter was short but I only had like twenty minutes. I might update later today. I don't have play practice tomorrow so I'll for sure post more tomorrow. Any idea's for what should happen next?**


	12. Eli's audition

Chapter 12: Eli's audition

Eli's point of view:

I was sitting with Clare in the auditorium waiting for our names to be called for auditions when I got an idea. After this I should take her out to dinner at the dot. YESS! That's a perfect idea. I called Clare's name and she didn't respond. She must really be thinking. So I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Clare yoo-hoo anyone home" I asked. Then her attention refocused on what I was saying before.

"Sorry I was thinking. What were you saying before?" she asked me.

"Jeeze Clare I thought you of all people would be more attentive." I said while placing a hand over my heart and looking away dramatically. She just glared at me so I went back to my original thought.

"Any way as I was saying before you got lost in your imagination." I saw her roll her pretty blue eyes which made me smirk. "I was wondering if you would like to go get something at the dot after this because it will be like 6:00? It's okay if you don't wan-" I was rambling so she cut me off.

"Eli shut up and listen." I did what she said looked at her.

"I would love to go to the dot after this, by then I'd be starving." That made me smile.

"Is this a date?" she asked. I smirked and leaned my face 5 inches away from hers and whispered huskily

"Do you want it to be?" I could've sworn I saw her shudder. I was staring deeply in to her blue eyes with my green. They clashed until she blushed and looked down. I smirked triumphantly. When her head was down I moved 3 inches closer so she could feel my hot breath on her flushed face.

"Well Blue-Eyes do you want it to be?" I asked waiting for an answer. She smiled and replied by saying

"Well I don't have a choice on whether it's a date or not. I mean you asked me." She said.

"Your right you don't have a choice. It's a date." I said smoothly.

"Just so you know I don't kiss on the first date." She was still playing hard to get until she said something that made me feel like on top of the world, "Most of the time" she replied shyly.

"Most of the time? Does that mean I still have a chance?" I asked her.

"Oh ha ha. But if you do something to me that I don't like I'll have Fitz beat your ass." She said. I would never do anything Clare wouldn't like me doing. I like her too much to lose her when I'm so close.

"Clare your heartless turning family against each other." I said again faking hurt.

"Bite me why dont'cha? Just keep in mind I bite back." She said while slamming her jaw shut. I was about to reply something along the lines of 'I like a girl that bites' but the stupid director Mr. Smith had to call her in. Clare was auditioning for the part of Audrey while I auditioned for the roll of Seymour. Supposedly Seymour and Audrey are in love or at least he is in love with her. 5 minutes later Clare stepped out with a smile on her face. I asked her how it went and she said it was great and that she made him smile. Then it was my turn. Oh great.

***In the bandroom with Mr. Smith.* **

"Hello my name is Elijah Goldsworthy and I am here auditioning for the part of Seymour."

"Okay Elijah. You may sing when ready." I nodded my head. The song I sang was called "Grow for me". When I was singing I think I sounded all right. when I was done he nodded his head and wrote some notes.

"Thank you Eli that was good. The cast list will be posted Friday at 4:00 PM."

"Thank you Mr. Smith" I said before I walked out. Walked back to the auditorium and saw Clare smiling at me I smiled back. She walked up to me hooked her arm with mine and we were off on our date.

**I know I know. This chapter probably sucked ass because I might be having a little writers block. Please review and tell me what you want to happen on their date at the dot. Drama? Or will Eli and Clare finally kiss? Your the readers so you decide. **

**Hugs,**

**LoveGurl5231**


	13. Date? pt one

Chapter 13: date Pt one.

Clare's point of view:

I can't believe I'm going on a date with Elijah Goldsworthy. But what if he's still a player? What if he only wants one thing? Stop it Clare! Don't Doubt him he might actually like you after all he did ask you out. I can't believe I'm going on a date with him after only knowing him for only a month. But during this month we opened up to each other. Like our flirty game today in first period or the late night phone calls that make me yearn to hear his voice even more. What happened to my game plan? I totally fell for the enemy. I haven't even seen him look at another girl since the first time we met. Maybe he has really changed.? Maybe he really has feelings for me. Stop Clare! Once again don't doubt him. he really did ask you out and was nervous about it. He has to be harboring some pent up feelings too, right? I was thinking that I'll be a little bold at the end of our date and end up kissing him on the cheek after he walks me to my dorm. That will definitely be interesting to see if he pulls me back for a tender kiss on the lips or pull away from me. Hopefully option one. Wow I got it for him bad. He wouldn't pressure me because he knows my beliefs and about my ring. He also has more respect for me than to do that. I hope he has changed from being a pig to a sweet gentleman scratch that. I know he has changed. KEY WORD: know. Whenever we are doing something and talking he never breaks eye contact to check out a bleach blonde tramp in a micro mini skirt and 6 inch stilettos walking by. If anybody breaks the eye contact it's me. I can't help it I get so nervous around him it's not even funny. It's like I would explode from the anticipation of his every move. I also feel that if I don't break the contact I'll slowly drown in his perfect emerald orbs. He also is very sweet to me. His main three functions he does with me are protect, joke around, and be sweet. He is also the perfect combination of fragile and strong. That just amazes me. He is strong because he can most likely get through everything. But fragile because he is still healing from a loss. He didn't say who or how important this person was, all he said was that he's coping from a loss. And I didn't pry. Just like he didn't pry with my life. I still have some secrets to tell him. like how I was raped, or that I am still trying to nurse my tortured soul back to life from a recent break up that just brought me over the edge. I don't know what it is about him but…I feel like I've known him my whole life…like I can tell him anything in the world and he wouldn't judge me. He just has that ability for you to open up and let him in. and that's really hard for me to do considering I have my guard up full time for fear of being hurt. That's when it hit me. I'm falling hard for Eli Goldsworthy. One of the hottest boys at Degrassi. But he wasn't all looks. He had a personality….a soul. These were the thoughts that were swirling around in my head while walking the halls of Degrassi with my arm hooked with his. As we were walking the girls just glared at me because of envy. Don't they know that envy is one of the seven deadly sins? Eli was totally oblivious to the attention he was getting from the guys. He was getting Glares from all directions yet he had a smile on his face. He must be high or something. I must be as well because all that mattered was me and Eli and his arm around me. Soon we were outside walking to his car. Suddenly we stopped outside of a hearse. Why is there a hearse outside Degrassi?

"Well…Are you going to get in or not?" he asked. This was his? Well it suits him and it's kinda hot. When you think about it.

"You own a…hearse?" I asked.

"Yeah. And it's okay he doesn't bite." Eli smirked at me.

"That's cool." I replied hopping in. he started the car and put it in drive. The ride was quiet so I turned on the radio. It was playing one of my favorite songs. It was "Misey Buisness" by a band called Paramore. I started to bob my head.

"You like them?" Eli asked amused.

"Hell yeah" I said replying. 5 minutes later we were at the Dot. We walked inside and the bell rang behind us.

Eli led us to a booth in the back that wasn't really around many other ones. We sat opposite sides of each other. Our server then walked over to us.

"Baby Edwards! I thought you moved. You going to Degrassi?"

"Hey Pete. And yes I am now attending degrassi."

"that's good to hear. Are you communicating with Darcy lately?" of coarse he was going to ask about Darcy. Everyone always talks about Darcy. She was the beautiful, smart, and popular daughter but that's changed now that I started at Degrassi.

"Um.. yeah she said she coming down for thanksgiving and Christmas."

"okay. Now what can I get you two?" he asked smiling.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake with a cheese burger."

"I'll have Coke and a Supreme burger." Eli said.

Peter walked away and I turned to Eli.

"Baby Edwards?" he asked.

"Yeah. He was my older sister's boy friend. She's in kenya."

"Cool."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Okay. Why did you become a player?"


	14. Date? part 2

Chapter 14: Date? Pt 2

Clare's point of view:

The look on his face sure was surprising, as if he didn't expect that I was gonna ask that.

"Ummm…Do I have to answer that?" he asked. I could tell by his eyes that he was nervous.

"No I suppose not. But I would like you to. How bout this. If you tell me my you became a player then I'll tell you my past. Is that okay?" I saw him visibly relax and then a smirk appear when I mentioned the part about my past.

"Okay. You got a deal." Yes! I finally get to know what drove Eli into using girls as his amusement.

"Great. But when I tell you my past we're going to go on a walk."

"Fine by me." Okay so…all I need to do now is think of how I'm going to tell him how I was raped or about my abusive ex. I will probably break down crying on our walk and he will never want to date me because of my baggage. Hopefully he won't judge me. I was snapped back to reality like a rubber band when Peter set down our food and drinks. Now it's rime for him to explain. This better go as planned.

"Okay…so will you answer my question now?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. But you promise not to judge?" was that fear in his eyes? He really must like me if he's scared of what I'll think.

"Trust me when you hear my past you'll be the one judging." I said before popping a curly fry into my mouth.

"Doubt it. But if I want us to get closer then I'll tell you." Awwww he wants us to grow closer.

"Okay shoot." I said mocking him from earlier.

"Okay. About two years ago I had a girlfriend named Julia. She was my first love. We were so close even though we had different opinions on EVERTHING. One night we had a fight. Turns out she was pregnant with another man's baby. Me and her were on and off. Never more than 4 or 5 days before one of us caved. During one of the 5 days she had sex with some guy and he didn't use a condom. About a month later she took a test and it was positive. So on our 7th month anniversary she decided to tell me that. I thought it was mine…but she told me it wasn't. we then got into a fight over it and I said some things I shouldn't have said. This was before I went to Degrassi. She was at my house for dinner. She got upset and got on her bike then rode off. About an hour later I got a phone call stating that Julia was dead. She had…been hit by by a drunk driver." His voice quivered at the end. He wasn't finished so he took a deep breath.

"After I got the news I became uncontrollable and reckless. But the girls…oh the girls mistook it as edgy. Soon they all started coming up to me asking to go somewhere private. I of coarse obliged being the guy that I am and went with them. When I got to Degrassi I didn't stop going with the girls. I would always end the 'relationship' the same way. By saying 'It just wasn't working out. So that my friend…is why I was who I was." I couldn't help but feel empathy and sympathy towards him. not pity. By the time he was done explaining he had a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. I was full so I got up and walked to the side of the booth where he was sitting.

I sat down next to him. I decided that I was going to comfort him.

"Hey don't cry. You got it off your chest. There's no need to cry. I just had no idea that this is why you were like that. I just thought you didn't care about girls only your 'needs'. But I guessed wrong because as you were opening up to me I realized you are both sensitive and strong." He looked at me with tear stained eyes and smiled. Not a smirk but a genuine smile. I smiled back and wiped some stray tears away with my thumb.

"Thank you Clare…for being so..so understanding. And believe me I want to change."

"I believe you want to change but how can we start what do you want to do to help you.?"

"What I want…is for you not to give up on me." What he just said made my day. It's official I'm swooning over him.

"Hey there… who said I was going to give up on you? 'cause I sure wasn't planning on it." I said smiling.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said linking my pinkey with his.

"Okay I'm done are you done?" he said smiling at me. I replied by nodding my head. He got up and went to go pay. Two minutes later he walked back with his arm out stretched. I got out of the booth and walked outside. For it being September it was a little chilly. We walked out side and started down the street. I decided to be bold so I grabbed his hand and looked at him. he looked at me and smiled. Then he interlocked our fingers. I was so happy.

"Okay I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm going to tell you my past." He smiled an encouraging smile and nodded for me to begin.

"Okay. So last October I started dating a boy named Lucas. As well as you and Julia he was my first love. I really thought he loved me too because he would always say it. About after 3 months of dating he started to get really mad like quickly. If I did or said something wrong he would go off on me. One day I was talking to one of my really close guy friends and he saw. He walked over to me yelled at my friend for talking to me than took me to the back of the school. He yelled at me calling me these names like slut, stupid whore, and other really mean names. Then what came next was something I never even thought of happening to me. He slapped me. Hard on the face. Hard enough for my cheek to swell and become bruised. He apologized and said it wouldn't happen again but he was lying. Every other day it would happen. Then one night we were at a party. It was for the football team so of coarse it was gonna be crazy. Well that night Lucas got drunk. He took me upstairs to a room and raped me. He was stronger than me so he had the advantage. I pressed charges but he was charged not guilty. So he's out there some where doing things like that to other girls. Putting more girls in my position of fear and helplessness. So that's my story." I finished and Eli had the look of shock and understanding written on his face. Apparently I was crying so he pulled me into a hug.

"Shhhh shhhh it's okay don't cry. He's not here he can't hurt you." He said as he gently rubbed my back.

"I was so scared" I whispered into his chest. As he was hugging me I took in his scent. He smelt like mint and pine. Strangely it drew me to him. we pulled away and I noticed we were at his car. So we must've walked a lap. I got in his car and buckled myself in.

"Clare don't worry about him ar any guy. I won't ever let you get hurt." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He started up the car and we were driving again. The silence wasn't awkward it…. was just comfortable. What made it better was that shortly after he started to drive he grabbed my hand interlocking the fingers. Mine fit perfectly with his. 5 minutes later he stopped the car and we were in the parking lot to the school again. Eli got out jogged up to my side and opened the door. I thanked him and smiled politely. The walk to my dorm was nice. He had his arm around me and mine around his torso. Even though we weren't official I bet we looked the part. The walked ended and I decided I was going to kiss him on the cheek we stopped and I turned around so my back was facing the door.

"Thanks for the date Eli I had fun." I smiled.

"Me too."

"So…" here comes the awkward silence before I kiss him.

"So…" he says mocking me.

"I guess this is where we say good night so good night." I said before I stepped on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. As I was about to open the door he spun me around and his lips met mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck while his were around my waist pulling me closer. When we kissed I swear fireworks went off and everything went in slow motion. I was disappointed when he pulled away and I think it showed because he smirked.

"Good night my dearest Clare." He whispered huskily in my ear making me shudder before walking backwards down the hall.

"Next Friday we have another date." He said and I blushed. He laughed before turning around and heading off to the boy's dormitories. I walked in the door and I see jenna sitting on her bed staring at me. It was kind of weird.

"You two seem close." She said. Was that jealousy I detected in her voice.

"Yeah. We are. Why?" I asked.

"Oh no reason." She said suspiciously before going back to homework.

What was her deal?

**How was that? I finally made them kiss. I have to say this is my favorite chapter. And what's up with Jenna. She going to stir some shit up with Eli & Clare. So far longest Chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating this lately but you should check out some of my new stories called Deranged, Love Drunk, and Understanding. All of them are Eclare of coarse. Like why wouldn't they be? **

**Hugs, **

**Amanda**


	15. My Man?

Chapter 15: My man?

**Thank you so so much for reviewing my story. People who ever put this story on their favorite list or who have put me on their favorite authors list. And to all those people who made hits on my stories. This chapter is dedicated to you. I humbly give you chapter 15! Woot woot lol.**

Eli's point of view:

I was walking back to my dorm after my date with Clare. It was amazing but I still can't believe a guy had the balls to hit and rape my Clare. My Clare? I like the sound of that. She will be mind when I ask her to be my girlfriend on our second date. Yes Girlfriend. It looks like I have been tamed by Clare Edwards. Who would've thought? After she's officially mine I will mark her. If she will let me I will give her a hickey for the world to see. Just so they know she is claimed all ready. My mind suddenly rushed to one thing. The kiss. It was so amazing. Her lips were soft and fit perfectly with mine. She even tasted like watermelon. My favorite flavor. She is just amazing and understanding. She didn't judge me for Julia or for using girls. She is just…perfect. The perfect girl. One thing kind of creeped me out though. When I pulled away from Clare I saw Jenna looking at us through the blinds. Creeper. In my head I smirked and mentally asked her, 'Did you enjoy the show?' I need to watch out for her though. She has a reputation of being a boyfriend stealer. And I WON'T let anyone get in my way of making Clare mine. Not when I'm so close. Rumor has it that Jenna has sat her sights on me. Eww. I'm done with girls like her. I'm done with trash. I deserve better than those types of tramps. I don't really think I deserve Clare but, I want her. I swear if Jenna gets in my way of Clare I'm gonna…Who am I kidding I can't hit a girl. Plus I was raised that it was wrong for a man to lay a hand on a woman. like just listen to the lyrics of "I love the way you lie" it makes me sad when I hear it. It's just that deep. The next date I have with Clare is going to be special though. I was thinking of taking her to my special place for a candle lit picnic that's when I'll ask her to be my girlfriend and if she says yes than I'll kiss her with all passion I have for her in my body, which is a lot. I walked to my dorm with a dazed smile still on my face. I opened the dorm and Fitz and Drew looked up.

"What's got you all happy?" Drew asked laughing at my goofy grin.

"Oh nothing. Just that I got back from a date with CLARE EDWARDS!" I yelled happily.

"You did?" fitz said choking on his soda.

"Uh huh. And we kissed."

"No way." Fitz said angrily.

"Eli I swear if you hurt her I'll…I'll beat you with a pillow case full of bars of soap." Drew said seriously. Turns out Drew and Clare have become really good friends. She said that he treats her like a little sister and that if anybody messed with her he would hurt them…Badly.

"Calm down Killer. I wont ever hurt her." I said truthfully. I wouldn't…couldn't hurt her.

"I was thinking that on our next date I would ask her to be my girl friend. What do you think?"

"Congrats Man." Drew smiled. Suddenly Fitz slammed his soda down and stood up. He looked mad. Almost hurt?

"Where you going?" I asked him.  
"On a walk." Something was wrong and I could tell. But you want to stay away from a mad Fitz or things get ugly pretty quickly. After he left I was tired so I put on some pajamas and wen to bed.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up at 6:30 this morning and did the usual routine. It was about 7:30 when I was ready. I decided I would leave a little early and maybe talk to Clare before class. But of coarse that didn't go as planned.

As I was walking towards Clare's locker where she stood talking to Drew someone grabbed my arm. I looked and saw it was Jenna. Great just what I need. An encounter with a slut.

"Hey Eli." She said trying to sound sexy.

"Umm…hey Jenna." I said with a fake smile.

"I like what you're wearing today." She said. I was wearing plain black skinny jeans, a Ramones T-shirt, and plain black vans. While she said that statement she was twirling her finger in her fake bleach blonde extensions and batting her eyelashes.

"Umm.. thank you? Sorry Jenna I kind of have to get going." I said.

"Wait before you leave I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me after school?"

"Sorry I have plans." I lied. The truth was I was planning on asking Clare to hang.

"Oh. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe." I replied. I looked at Clare standing by her locker. She had hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Bye Jenna" I said. I looked at Clare and Drew one more time. She slammed her locker shut and sped walk down the halls on the brink of tears. Drew looked at me disgusted and shook his head. His eyes showed rage. He then ran after Clare down the hall. I just felt like utter shit knowing I caused this. Damn you Jenna.

Clare's point of view:

I was standing at my locker talking to Drew before class as usual. We were joking when I saw Eli walking towards us looking sexy as usual. Then someone grabbed his arm and started flirting with him. that person was Jenna. What a back stabbing Bitch. How could she be flirting with my man? My man? He's not mine yet but he will be soon. And him. did that mini make out session mean nothing to him? was his supposed past all a lie so he could get sympathy from me? Did he even like me? I then realized he didn't change. He is still the man whore he was when I first met him and Jenna was obviously a slut. I mean look at her. Eli looked at him and I think he saw the hurt, anger, and sadness flash in my eyes. He then looked back to jenna. I then told Drew what I was looking at and what Eli and Jenna were doing and I could tell he was mad. He balled up his fists and his eyes grew a darker shade of blue. You see, Me and Drew have developed a brother-sister relationship. He looks after me and protects me like I'm his little sister. He said that if anybody wronged me that they would get hurt. Eli gave me one last look before I slammed my locker shut and had my eyes watering. I just left Drew standing there with a look of disgust written on his face staring at Eli. How Could this happen. I thought me and Jenna were friends and I thought Eli liked me. He was one of the first boys I liked since Lucas. How could this happen?

**Wow jenna is being really bitchy. How could she do that to Clare? And why? Is she jealous. Review and tell me what you want to happen next.**


	16. Why?

Chapter 16: why?

Clare's point of view:

As I was walking millions of questions started to swirl in my head. Why did I fall for him? Why did he ask me out only to dump me down the line? And why did he have to be a player? The worst part is I actually opened up to him. He was the only person who really seemed to get me. Like actually get me and make me feel like I wasn't alone in this big ass world. But now it's crushed. That's when my rational thinking came into play. Maybe he wasn't flirting. Maybe he was just talking. Maybe he did like me and not Jenna. I guess I'll just talk to him later. No. it's not 'I guess' it's I FREAKING know I'm going to talk to him. I'll just talk to him at lunch or something. After I ran around the corner I stopped to catch my breath. I heard foot steps and I knew exactly who's it was. Drew. I admit he is cute but I don't like him. in fact, Alli told me she liked him and I'm pretty sure he liked her too. But I sear if he hurt her, I'll have to open up a can of whoop ass. By then Drew was rounding the corner and he saw me. He sprinted towards me. I was sitting leaning my back against a locker. He walked up and slid down so that he was sitting next to me.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've been better." I said jokingly.

"If you want I can beat him up for you." Drew responded.

"No I think I'll just talk to him at lunch or something. And what was the favor?" before I saw Eli and Jenna Drew said he needed to ask me a favor.

"Oh! Yeah." I nodded at him to start and he began.

"Well…uhhh..D-do you k-k-know if A-Alli is s-single?" he asked. I Knew he liked Alli. I so need to set them up. If it does happen Alli will forever be at my beck and Call.

"Yeah she is. Why?" I said grinning.

"Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her out?" he said looking down as a warm pink rose up his tan cheeks.

"Drew the truth is…" I paused for dramatic effect. "She likes you and will say yes" I smiled.

"Really?" he said like a little kid on Christmas.

"Uh-huh and when were you planning on asking her this?" I said.

"After school."

"Good luck" I said patting his shoulder. He then turned towards me with a smile on his face and he hugged me.

"Thanks Clare. You're a good friend you know that?"

"I believe it's been mentioned once or twice" I smiled. He smiled and got up. He held his hand out towards me and I took it. I never realized how strong he actually was until he pulled me up. We parted with a hug and started down different parts of the hallway. As I was walking towards Mrs. Dawes's class room a hand grabbed me and pulled me into an empty hallway. I looked up to see Eli with a pained and serious expression on.

"Clare I need to talk to you." He said almost sounding…vulnerable?

"No one's stopping you." I said.

"Well I need to explain to you what you saw. I wasn't flirting with Jenna. She was flirting with me. As I was walking towards you she grabbed me and started to flirt. She then asked me to hang out but I said no I have plans. I don't really have plans but that's because I was going to ask you to hang out. So you see Clare I didn't do anything. She came on to me. If what you saw hurt you then I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" he asked. Was he begging?

"How do I know you just won't hurt me again?" I asked.

"You can take my word that I wont. I couldn't…wouldn't hurt you clare. Just please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Prove it." I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"I said prove it. So…prove that you won't hurt me." He only nodded and starred into my eyes. Blue on Green. I was slowly losing this battle. He brought his hand up before slowly caressing my left cheek that was probably red from our close proximity. Suddenly he crushed his lips over mine in a hungrily and needy fashion. It took me a couple seconds to register what was happening until I kissed back with as much passion as he did. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed both of his hands on my hips pulling me closer into his warm chest. His scent was comforting. Again it was mint and pine. I made my hands go up to his hair and intertwine with his silky smooth locks. I pulled his hair a little and he gave me a throaty moan. I decided to be the bold one so I swept my tongue across his lower lip. He opened his mouth immediately and I entered. Our tongues danced and wove together. He tasted good like green apple. He must've eaten one. I pulled away needing air and he looked disappointed that the kiss ended.

"So this means I'm forgiven?" he asked hopeful.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Thank you." Eli said before leaning in to kiss me again. I stopped him with my fingers on his lips.

"We have to get to class." I said. I almost laughed at the ridiculous frown he had on his face.

"Nah. Who needs first period anyway?" he smirked.

"We do if you want to pass Mrs. Dawes." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Eli responded. We then walked down the halls hand in had with swollen lips.

**This chapter is short but I felt like it needed to end here. But the good news is Eli and Clare are on good terms. Oh and just so you know I will be updating a little later this week because I have play practice from 3-5**. **Review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Oh Boy!

Chapter 17: Oh Boy!

**Author's note: I have got some reviews saying that they want some more KC. I promise that I will try to incorporate him in this chapter with some drama. With further a due I give you Chapter 17: oh boy!. **

Clare's point of view:

Me and Eli were walking together hand in hand on the way to Mrs. Dawes's class when I told Eli I had to use the bath room. He said okay and that he would just see me in English. I left his grip and fast walked to the nearest rest room. I grabbed a stall and did my business. When I was done I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I looked atrocious. Well in my opinion. My once perfect curls were now frizzy and everywhere, my lip gloss was smeared, my eyeliner and mascara were smudged, and my mineral powder had worn off. I looked like I just woke up. And let me tell you, I don't look pretty when I just wake up. After making my self look presentable for the world again I walked out. I felt like I was on top of the world. I literally skipped to class. Nothing could ruin my day. I admit it I am smitten with Elijah Collin Goldsworthy. Wow that's a mouthful. Just try to say his name 5 times fast. I'd fail if I tried. I walked into English a minute before the bell rang. I sat down and Mrs. Dawes started her lecture.

"Now for today Class I want you all to write a paper on your biggest fear. It is due on Friday…which is tomorrow. You may get with your partners and discuss." She dismissed us and I turned towards Eli. He had a look of concentration on his handsome face. He then turned and looked me in the eyes.

"What is your biggest fear Clare?" what was my biggest fear? Love. Love is my biggest fear.

"Love is my biggest fear."

"Why?" he asked softly.

"It's a two way street. People can make you believe that they love you, but a some sick joke they rip your heart out and smash it with a hammer. You see, it's not easy for me to just automatically open up and let people in. the only people who really know me is you and Alli. Love is also very difficult. For me that is. I'm just scared of what they will think if I do let them in. Will they judge, pity me, think less of me, or understand? That's why love is my biggest fear." Then it occurred that I just spilled my heart out to him.

"I can see where you're coming from but why be afraid of it? Love is a beautiful thing. And everyone is in your mind frame some time in their life. Love can also be magical. And when you said it's hard to let people in, it's part of the process. As you learn to love you learn to trust and let people in. And everybody has somebody it's just a matter of time on if they find them before they die." What he said was beautiful. I now saw him in a different light. A bright shiny one.

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked him.

"Death is my biggest fear." He said. That's kind of ironic considering what he wears and what he drives.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm scared of death for many reasons. When death comes to you you're alone. Covered in black and encased in blackness. You don't have a say if you're to die…you just do. A lot of times without a warning or sign. A lot of times death comes to the youth…the good youth. Death is also merciless and spares no one." Again with the beautiful speeches. He was on a roll.

"That was…beautiful Eli."

"Thanks" I saw a light pink color rise up his neck to his cheeks. He was blushing?

"No problem and who do you think you got for the play?" I asked.

"Not to sound cocky but I think I got Seymour." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah…and not to sound self centered but I think I got the part of Audrey" I said with my own smirk. The bell rang and I headed out of the class room with Eli. I said I see Eli in science since we both had to go to our lockers. I got my book out, shut my locker and turned around. When I turned around I was met with a hard chest. I looked up and saw KC.

"Hey clare." He smiled.

"Hey…Kc" I said.

"So I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" the dance! How could I forget that the Candyland dance was on Saturday? How could I politely say no?

"Uhhh…" I said still stunned. I looked behind Kc and saw a pissed off looking Eli 10 feet away. I'm guessing he just heard him ask me out. Oh boy! Eli walked up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Clare" he said pulling me closer in a protective manner.

"KC" he said sounding not interested.

"So Clare what do you think? How about the dance?" He said ignoring Eli and his death grip on me.

"She can't" Eli quickly interjected.

"Why can't she?" the other male asked.

"Because she all ready has a date."

"Who?" Kc asked clearly interested.

"me" Eli said smirking but his eyes stated that he wanted KC's ass planted above his fireplace. KC laughed a cold hearted laugh.

"You aren't serious?" he asked.

"I am VERY serious" Eli replied.

"Clare just think about it okay?" Kc said before stalking away.

"Since when were we going to the dance together?" I asked facing the green eyed boy.

"Since now. I was gonna ask you after school but he showed up" he said 'he' with a look of disgust on his face.

"Does this mean we're dating?" I asked anxiously awaiting his answer.

"Do you want us to be?" he whispered seductively in my ear and I blushed.

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered.

"In that case we are dating and I can do this." He then smashed his lips over mine with a bruising force. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened up my mouth to him. his tongue beckoned mine to play with his. Our tongues wove together as he backed me up against my locker. I slowly moved my hands up to his silky smooth locks and intertwined my fingers. He pulled away and my breath was rigid. Eli moved his lips from my mouth down to my neck and began to nip and suck on it.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" I asked curious.

He stopped looked up at me and smirked.

"What do you mean?" he asked all ready knowing what I meant.

"I mean making out in the hallway?"

"Pretty much." He answered nonchalantly.

"Well I'm not that kind of girl so we won't do this every day. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am and bossy much?"

'I run a tight ship" I laughed. We arrived to Chemistry 20 minutes late that day.

**End of chapter 17. Well what do you think? Review and I'll give you a brownie. I would like 7 reviews at least before I add a new chapter.**


	18. Shopping

Chapter 18: Shopping

Clare's point of view:

I was so ecstatic that me and Eli are finally dating. I know, I know that I kind of quit playing hard to get, but…I think he really did change. He treats me well and with respect. Plus he's protective over me. Like when KC asked me out or when I was talking to Fitz about the retarted sub in math. Most importantly he makes me feel wanted. When I was with Lucas I felt like I was wanted and loved but for only one thing. With Eli it's like he wants all of me and likes all of me. Me and Eli can also get into intellectual conversations and debates. Surprisingly we have a lot in common. I know we look like a weird couple but we're not that different really. Only a few things like gender, style, and music. We also get each other. I feel like when he looks into my eyes he sees past my tortured soul to my core. Who I really am. I also feel like I can be who I am around him and don't have to worry about maintaining a certain image for the world to see. If the average person looked at me they would think my life was perfect. When really it's far from it. People think that just because I carry myself well and take care of myself that I'm perfect. That's not true. And a lot of people are like me. On the outside they look good and well but on the inside they are hurting and pleading for help. When I'm with Eli that feeling just melts away.

It was now lunch and me, Alli, Drew, KC, and Fitz were all laughing at something that Eli said. What was funny was that he was serious. He said something totally ridiculous and meant what he said.

"Dude! That doesn't make any sense" Drew said.

"It does too" Eli defended.

"Eli I applaud you. You just had your first blonde moment!" Alli laughed. We all laughed at her enthusiasm. Eli was pouting like 5 year old but then cracked a smile. Then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. We all stopped laughing and looked up to see who cleared their throat. It was Jenna. Just great.

"Um…is it okay if I sit with you guys?" she asked and we all mumbled 'sure'. She took a seat at the end of the rectangular table. Ironically it was next to Eli. I looked at Alli and she was glaring at Jenna. I told Alli what happened with Jenna and Eli in 3rd period. She totally went off on Jenna behind her back saying that she was a skank for trying to steel and obviously taken man. An awkward silence fell upon our table so Eli broke it.

"Every awkward silence a gay baby is born" (1) Everybody just cracked up again. Why is he always so ridiculous? But that's one of the reasons why I love him. woah! Love? No not love. Like! What Jenna did just shocked me. She reached over and grabbed Eli's hand that was lying on top of the table and said something along the lines of 'oh Eli you're so funny'. When she did this gesture his face went stone cold and almost angry that she did this. He retreated his hand from her grip and moved it under the table. I griped Eli's other hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Then Drew broke the other awkward silence. I was still glaring at Jenna when Eli turned to me.

"Are you jealous?" he whispered

"No but she shouldn't hold your hand in front of my face. Plus WE are dating. Not you two." I whispered back emphasizing the 'we' part.

"It's okay if you're jealous in fact, I find it kind of hot when you are." He whispered down my neck. I think I shuddered. His hot breath felt good on my cold skin. I also believe I turned scarlet. I looked up at Alli and she was smirking at me knowingly. She then winked and turned back to the story that Drew was telling. The bell rang soon after and me and Eli headed to drama. We performed our scene and I went fairly well. But I had to break the kiss in it because Eli wouldn't. I then went to P.E. and had to run the mile. I'm an okay runner so I ran it in like 9 minutes.

After school I went back to my dorm to just relax.15 minutes later Alli came running into the room.

"Oh my god! Clare you'll never guess what happened?" I all ready knew what she was screaming about. Drew had asked her to the dance.

"Let me guess…Drew asked you to the dance?" I said smirking.

"Yes! And how did you know?"

"He asked me for advice about it this morning and I told him you would say yes."

"Why did he ask you for help?" she said sounding slightly jealous.

"Calm down killer! I would never do that to you. Drew asked me because I know you best more than anyone and because he sees me like a little sister." Her face relaxed and went back to her regular smile.

"Okay and who are you going with? Is it Mr. Goldsworthy hmmmm?" she said smiling. Just hearing his name made me blush 10 shades of red.

"Yes!" I said and both me and Alli squealed and jumped around.

"Okay now down to business. We have to go shopping to look extra good."

"But Alli-" she cut me off mid sentence.

"But nothing you need to look good for Eli. And how about I pay?" she knew I wouldn't say no if she paid.

"Fine just let me get my purse." I walked over to my bed and grabbed my purse. Me and Alli took the bus to the mall and arrived 10 minutes later. The first store we went into was some store that I don't know the name of where I got a phone call. I looked at the caller id and it was Eli.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey blue eyes I was just wondering if you could come over to my dorm?"

"Sorry I cant."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Alli dragged me to the mall to go shopping for the dance she wants me to look 'good' for you. By good she means hot." I said. I heard Eli chuckle on the other line.

"In that case take all the time you need."

"Okay E-" I was cut off by Alli yelling my name.

"CLARE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TRY THIS ON!"

"Sorry Eli but I have to go. Bye."  
"Bye". I hung up and headed to where Alli was standing. She was holding light pink Soffe shorts, a yellow tank top, a pink tank top that had Jules on it, and white leggings that went to right above my knees.

"Try this on" she said before shoving me into a dressing room. Alli also went into one. She had chose pink skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a zebra print v-neck. I came out of the dressing room the same time she did. I admit we looked really hot. We changed back into our clothes and headed to shoes. I chose a pair of white flats and she chose red pumps. When we were done shopping there we headed to the store Icing where we got our excessories. I got a black head band that had a black and pink bow on I while Alli got one with a purple bow on it. When we were done shopping we stopped in the food court and got some Chinese food. It was really good. During dinner Alli struck up conversation.

"So does Eli know about Lucas?" she asked.

"Yes. I told him on our first date." I answered.

"And he didn't judge?"

"Nope. In fact turns out he has a troubled past with his ex as well" I replied. we finished our dinner and headed to our dorm. Candy land dance here we come.

**I have nothing against gay people. I just put that because my friend said that once during an awkward silence.**

**So what do you think? Review please. I would like 9 reviews before I update next.**


	19. Thank you's and Casting

Chapter 19: Thank you's and Casting

Clare's point of view:

Today was Friday the day before the dance and the day the cast list would be posted at 4:00 this afternoon. I was anxious to say the least. I'm also nervous about the dance. Because I don't think I can dance but Alli thinks other wise. I know right? Me dancing good? HA! That would just be a good laugh if I ever danced. But if I make a fool of myself I'll at least have Eli. Unless he decides that I'm embarrassing and he goes off with Jenna and then they live happily ever after. NO! don't think like that Clare. Eli likes you not Jenna. You have to stop all these pessimistic thoughts from entering your mind. He's taking YOU not Jenna. Don't you get it he likes YOU! My conscious screamed at me. I woke up at 6:30 this morning and did my morning routine. Today I decided on wearing jean shorts, my purple, black, and pink flannel with a purple tank top under, and some black converse. I did my hair and out on some light makeup. I successfully did my routine with out speaking to Jenna. I was about to head out when there was a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be? I opened the door and there stood Eli looking really sexy as usual. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a crimson button down shirt, a black blazer, and some black vans. He noticed me staring at him so he smirked and I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling

"Well excuse me for wanting to walk my DATE to class." He was too sweet.

"Awww thank you kind sir." I said before kissing him on the lips for a few seconds.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I was planning on heading out when you came" I then grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. He looked down then at me and smiled. Not that stupid smirk that I have come to love but an actual smile. A genuine smile. I closed the door and we headed down the hall. The walk down the hall was silent. I was getting all the attention of the girls while Eli was getting the attention of the guys. Girls were glaring at me because THEY want to hold his hand and guys were jealous of Eli because they wanted me to hold THEIR hand and not his. I looked up at Eli once or twice and he was smiling out of contempt. Like he was on cloud 9. I'm pretty sure I had the same stupid ass grin on my face because I was too on cloud 9. I couldn't help but feel wanted and loved around Eli. Like I was the only girl in the world. Like we were the only two people on earth. He was just that amazing that he had the ability to make me forget about all my problems and just focus on the moment and us. That's one of the biggest reasons why I liked him.

The school day went pretty fast. Neither Eli or myself talked to Jenna which was a good thing. I was extremely anxious for my results for the play casting. Like to me this was a really big thing. Eli kept reassuring me that I would get a good part no matter what but that still didn't settle my nerves. Why did I have to be so jittery I mean it's only the school play. It was after school when me and Eli were hanging out in his dorm listening to music and talking.

"Clare?" he asked.

"Yes Eli?" I responded.

"You still didn't really thank me for walking you to English this morning…" he winked before letting his voice drift off as he looked away dramatically. I caught what he was getting at and decided to play along.

"Was verbal thanks not enough?" I asked innocently.

"Now Clare you know that with me verbal anything isn't enough."

"How much?" I asked still playing his little game.

"Hmmm…How bout…a kiss?" he smirked which made me blush. I then went up to his ear and whispered, "I think I have enough of those." I said smiling deviously. He looked down at me and smirked again.

"Oh I bet you do." He responded. Then in one swift movement I was straddling him while pinning his arms down above his head and he looked surprised. I then leaned my face down to his and smirked before whispering, "Why don't you find out." I swear I think I saw him shudder. With that I smashed my lips to his with control and force. He kissed back just as vigorously as I did. I liked being in control of this kiss. It made realize just how powerful women as a race really are. And it fascinates me to figure out that almost every man's weakness is a woman's body. And it's quite funny to me that a woman uses her body to get what she wants. By then we were kissing madly and like there was no tomorrow. Eli moved his hands from my grip and they started to roam. They went every where. My hips, waist, lower back, stomach and lastly my ass. He then cupped my ass without breaking the kiss and gave it a squeeze little did he know that he just sent me over the edge in my haziness full mind. When he squeezed it again through my jean shorts and I let out a breathy moan. I think he liked the sound because he squeezed my ass and grunted. I moaned louder and then he flipped us over. He was now hovering above me. He didn't kiss me right away but instead he just looked at me. I thought that it was my moan so apologized.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't be that was the fucking most sexy thing I have ever heard."

"Oh. Then why are you just staring at me instead of us making out?" I asked

"Slow your roll. I was admiring your beauty." I blushed and he dipped his head down and began kissing me again. He bit my lip in between his teeth and I gasped. He took this as an opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. As we were making out I let my hands roam. First they were tangled in his hair, then they were on his shoulders and around his neck, and finally rested on his chest. I slowly moved my hands up inside his shirt and I felt his toned abs contract under my touch. I then lightly dragged my nails over his abdominal. When I lightly brushed them over his nipples that's when he gasped and I mentally smirked triumphantly. He then lowered his lower body more on top of me. I felt something poking me and I blushed. I had made Eli aroused. What came next was both exciting and pleasurable. He then lowered his clothed erection to my lower region and thrust hard. We both gasped and moaned at the contact. Even though we still had 4 layers of clothing between us it still felt fucking amazing. He then gave another thrust and another till he found a steady motion for his thrusts. Then it occured to me that I was being dry humped by Elijah Goldsworthy the hottest boy in school. What would my mother think? Screw what my mother thinks. What about my purity ring? My purity ring prohibits me having sex. So this doesn't count because we're not actually 'one'. Eli was thrusting for about two more minutes when he gave a really hard one that I lifted my hips up to meet his. We both gasped in pleasure at the contact. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Drew and Alli.

"Woah man get a room!" Drew yelled.

"This IS my room you and Fitz just stay in it." Eli retorted. Eli got off of me and sat next to me. I interlocked out fingers and he smiled.

"Woo Saint Clare gettin it on" Alli cheered.

"Thanks Alli." I said looking down onto the mattress.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eli asked.

"To pretty much do the same thing" Drew winked.

"Anyway…what time is it?" I asked. Alli took out her phone and checked the time.

"It's 4:15. Why?"

"Me and Eli need to go check the play cast list" I said while straightening up my clothes and hair.

"Come on Eli." I said as I walked past Drew and Alli to the door. He reluctantly followed. As we were walking down the hall his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist he was the one who broke the silence.

"That was…fun" he smirked looking down at me.

"Yeah. I also feel empowered because I controlled most of the kissing." I said.

"Really? Because I recall the past ten minutes of me on top of you."

"That maybe true but I was the one who took control for the first 15 minutes Mr. Goldsworthy."

"I like a woman who takes charge." He smirked and I playfully smacked his arm. We then made it to the auditorium door where there was nobody looking at the cast list. I walked up to the list and searched for my name. I did in fact get Audrey. Yes!

"Yes! I got Audrey" Eli then looked for his name on the list and he smiled so wide.

"I got Seymour just what I thought."

"Congratulations." I said while standing on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. It was short and sweet. It's official I just bought my ticket for cloud 9 and it's taking off…right now.

**How was this chapter? Eli you are such a sly dog. 8 reviews gets you the pressence of a new chapter. Review please.**


	20. Questions & Dancing

Chapter 20: Questions & Dancing

**Thank you guys so so much for liking and reviewing and favoring this story. I really appreciate all the feedback and support for this story. It really means a lot. I'm just rambling so here is chapter 20.**

Eli's point of view:

Today was Saturday the day of the dance. I was planning on taking her on a moon lit picnic by my special place. My special place is about 15 minutes away. It's a little waterfall that connects to a small pond. I know what you're all thinking. 'Wow he is such a fag. His special place is some waterfall stream shit.' I started going to this place after Julia's death. It brings peace of mind to me. I've never told anybody about it let alone show anybody. But I will show Clare. Because she is someone…**special**. I'm also nervous for the dance. I can't dance even if it would save my life. But back to my original thought. The picnic. So after we're done eating and before we depart for the dance I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. That word sounded so foreign to me…even in my mind. And if she says yes then I would kiss her with every ounce of passion in my body. I would also give her my guitar pick necklace that I always wore just so people know she's mine and only mine. Wow I'm such a sap. Then my mind converted to our make-out session in my dorm yesterday. It was probably the best one I had. She was a really good kisser as well. No offense to Julia's kisses but they weren't that good. They were always how should I put this…sloppy. While Clare's are tender and delicate but hold the right amount of passion to just get you hooked. Tonight was to be my best. I was determined. But it can't be if I was having a bad morning. I was just sleeping until I start dreaming. In my dream, it was me and Clare in what looked like a forest? At night? The weirdest thing that I liked was that she was wearing a strapless red and black bra with matching underwear. She looked **HOT**. She then was talking to me. The next thing I know we were making out with her on top straddling me. We were making out for a little bit more when she pulls away and leans her head back. She then says "Oh Elijah I want to show you something". She moves her hands to her back and tries to unclasp her bra. But before she pulls it off my alarm goes off. Damn you electronics. I wake up drenched in sweat. I then feel that my groin is throbbing. I pull my blanket up a little to see that I have a boner and that the sheets are a little wet.

Great just great I had a wet dream. Let's just hope the day goes better then it is now.

Clare's point of view:

Today was Saturday. The big day. The day where I would get to dance with the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy. Just saying or hearing his name makes me melt. He is just so…perfect. Well not exactly but he's perfectly imperfect. He just treats me with the up most respect. He makes me feel like I'm worth something. Or better than that. He makes me feel…wanted. I can't help but blush whenever he says something or looks at me. He is my Kryptonite. Not to mention but his kisses are astounding. Way better than Lucas's. Lucas always kissed me with force and control. While Eli's kisses were amazing, sweet, and…HOT. Now I have realized that I truly have feelings for Eli Goldsworthy. He is one of the sweetest, nicest, smart, sarcastic boys I have ever met. I swear that when I'm around him I can't trust my judgment. He makes me irrational…in a good way. And when we talk I don't have butterflies I have fricken cows flying in my stomach. He just makes me nervous. He makes me want to be perfect. But with him I know I don't have to be. Eli makes me feel…alive again after Lucas. He makes me forget. Forget about my sister being in Kenya, my parents crashing and burning marriage, and he even makes me forget about Lucas. Which is a really good thing. And I think I just might love him. who am I kidding? Of coarse I love him! not that I would tell him that. But there's nothing wrong with feeling that way is it? Since it was a Saturday it meant no class. Woo! I was basically just lounging by myself in my pajamas. I was wearing short shorts that were yellow and that had Sponge Bob faces on them and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I was sitting on my bed reading the book Flawless. It's the second book of the Pretty little Liars series, Alli got me hooked, when there was a knock on the door. I book marked my page and set the orange book down. I got up and slid on my Hello Kitty slippers be fore answering. Before I answered I fixed my hair. I answered the door and saw Eli standing there looking sexy. He was wearing Black Skinny jeans (No surprise there), a gray T-shirt, and Black vans. He looked really good.

"Hey Clare and nice Sponge Bob pajamas" Eli said smirking. I watched as his eyes traveled up and down my body basically tearing my clothes off with his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Eli. What are you doing here?" I asked. That snapped him out of his daze. He looked down as a light pink blush crept onto his pale cheeks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Eli asked.

"Ummm…if you haven't noticed I'm not dressed to go anywhere. But you're welcome to hang in here with me?" I told him. he didn't answer but instead lightly pushing past me, putting his arm around my waist and closing the door with his foot.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"We could watch a movie or something?" He said while whispering in my ear. Or something? Oh man he meant make out.

"Lets watch a movie." I said as I pushed him onto the small couch and went to the DvD cabinet.

"What movie we watchin?" he asked.

"How about…Killers?"

"Sure" I put the movie in the player and turned to see Eli sprawled out with his arms open for me. I slowly crawled in as the movie started. We watched like 3 movies till Eli left at 4:00 to get ready. The dance didn't start till 7 but he said he wanted to take me to eat. When he left I thought it would be a good idea to get ready myself. Alii got back from wherever when I was just putting on the Rhine stoned pink tank top over the yellow. She then did my make up for me. She lightly put on a pink eye shadow, some mascara, and some nude lip gloss. When I was done I gave myself a once over before there was a knock at the door. It was 5:00 already? I heard Alli talking to Eli. She then called me into the room. I walked in and Eli's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Wow!" he said sounding breathless.

"Thanks." I responded blushing and looking at my white flats.

"You ready to go?" Eli asked seeming nervous. We said goodbye to Alli and told her we would see her at the dance and were off. As we were walking down the hall Eli grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. Right now I was at peace. We got to 'Morty' his named Hearse and he opened the door for me. What a gentleman? The drive was silent. He was driving away from the Dot so I was clueless as to where we were going. So I asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out the window.

"It's a surprise." He replied smugly.

"I don't like surprises." I said pouting while hoping he would give in. of coarse he didn't. the boy was too stubborn for his own good.

"You'll like this one." He said. 5 minutes later he stopped the car in the middle of a forest. We were about 20 minutes away from Degrassi.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you but you can just follow me." Because of daylight savings the sun was going down and it was only like 5:15. I grabbed Eli's hand as he led me deeper into the forest. He then led me to a clearing. What I saw amazed me. In the clearing there was a little waterfall that fell into a calm little pond. To the right of us was a big blanket surrounded by candles. It had a picnic basket with a bouquet of red roses on top. This is the sweetest thing anybody has done for me.

"So what do you think?" Eli asked anxiously. With out answering I turned towards him and pulled the collar of his navy blue dress shirt till his lips were on mine. I swear sparks went off. I kissed him with all the passion in my body and he kissed back with just as much passion. I pulled away then smiled up at the green eyed boy in front of me. He looked all the more gorgeous in the moon light.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked while hugging him. he hugged beck. My arms around his torso and his around my waist.

"Clare as much as I would like to keep hugging you I'm kinda hungry." Eli said.

"Then lets eat." We sat down on the blanket and he handed me the bouquet of roses. He then opened the basket and pulled out some strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whip creme. How romantic. I then took a strawberry dipped it in chocolate and stuck it in his face. Eli took a bite and ten did the same thing for me. We kept feeding each other till all the strawberries were gone and we were looking at the stars. It was about 6:10 when we finished eating. We were just laying there looking at the starts and talking. Me laying my head on his chest hearing his slow steady heart beat. Then Eli sat up which made me sit up. He then turned to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Clare" Eli spoke. I just listened. And didn't speak. "The past few months I've know you have been the best of my life. You have really changed me. I really like you. I like the way your eyes shine and the way you blush when I say things. I like that you're smart. Most importantly I like that your real. Your not fake. It drives me crazy that we make out but I can't officially make you mine. I've wanted to ask you this for quite some time now and so I'm just gonna ask. Clare Diane Edwards will you be my girlfriend?" What he said took my breath away. Her he was. The best guy in the world and the hottest guy in school asking me to be his girlfriend. Hallelujah praise the Lord!

"Yes!" I screamed. He laughed then hugged me tightly. He then pulled me into an intense kiss. It was amazing with all the passion in it. I can't believe I'm his girlfriend. His actual girlfriend. We pulled away because of lack of breath and Eli reached behind his head. He took off his guitar pick necklace that I haven't seen him with out. Eli then placed it over my head so that I was wearing it.

"Just for proof that you are mine. Just so the guys out there can't touch you."

"Thank you Eli. You are the BEST boyfriend ever you know that?" I said while playing with the necklace.

"Well your the best girlfriend ever but do you want to head over to the dance now?" he asked.

"Sure". The car ride back to Degrassi was silent. But not an awkward silence. There was never an awkward silence with Eli. We arrived to Degrassi at 7:10. I was ecstatic that I was now officially Eli's girlfriend. He walked out of the hearse and opened my door.

"Thank you BOYFRIEND" I said.

"Your welcome GIRLFRIEND" I blushed and Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I put mine around his waist. We entered Degrassi to the sound of blasting music. We walked till we found the gym which was buzzing with people and blasting music. There were all kinds of different colored streamers an and lights. I was excited so I pulled Eli to the dance floor. The song playing was Red lipstick by Ke$ha. I placed Eli's hands on my hips and began to sway to the beat. He began swaying his hips with mine. I moved my hands so that they were threading in his soft silky hair. Occasionally I would rub my ass against his groin. I bumped up against him and got a breathy moan in my ear from him. after a few more songs we took a break from dancing to talk to people. We talked to our friends and had a few drinks. I didn't drink the punch because it was probably spiked and neither did Eli. Before we knew it, it was the last song which was a slow song. Eli grabbed my hand and led me to the floor full of dancing couples. The DJ was playing Just a Dream by Nelly. Once on the floor I placed my arms around Eli's neck while he put his hands on my waist. We just swayed to the music. I kept my head on his shoulder while he led.

The dance was soon over and Eli and myself were now outside my dorm saying good night.

"I had fun tonight Eli."

"Me too"

"So…"

"So…" he said mocking me.

"Good night" he then opened his mouth as if he were to speak but instead he leaned in and kissed me. He swept his tongue over my lower lip and I granted him access. Our tongues wove together and did a magical dance. Each time we kissed was better than the one before. This kiss also held meaning. Lots of emotion was put into it. Lots of passion. He pulled away and my breath was rigid. He then smirked and leaned up to my ear to whisper,

"Good night baby" he then turned and walked down the hallway. I then took out my room key and opened the door. Once I was inside I put my back against the door and slid down.

That was a perfect end to a perfect date.

**Woo! Longest chapter so far. And Eli and Clare I finally an item. Review please.**


	21. Guess who's got a boyfriend?

Chapter 21: Guess who's got a boyfriend?

Clare's point of view:

I just got back from the dance and I was as giddy as a school girl. Like seriously, I was all giggly and had a warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy. That's what Eli always did to me. He is just someone...**special**. And that's how I like it. At first I thought he was just a heartless player who didn't care about girl's feelings, but I was sure as hell wrong. He opened up to me so much and let me in, and I saw someone else. Someone who cares for others and their feelings. Someone who understands what it feels like to have been chewed up and spit out by this cruel, cruel world. Someone who makes me feel like i'm not alone in this big ass world with it all against me. Most of all he makes me feel like i'm wanted. Eli has changed my life since I transferred to we ever broke up I don't know what i would do with my life. Mostly because he is...**my life**. Don't think like that Clare! You just got together. You definately shouldn't be thinking like that. My conscience screamed at me. It was about 10:15 whaen Alli came back with Jenna. UGH! i just can't stand that blonde, back stabbing, boyfriend stealing bitch. Ever since me and Eli kissed on Wednesday she has been like his personal stalker. I wouldn't even be surprised if she even knew what Eli got at the Dot. I don't even know his. I didn't let the anger I felt towards Jenna show on my face. Plus I was too busy thinking about Eli. No surprise there. I think about him like all the time. Some of the thoughts aren't so saintly and I worry about that because I can't trust my judgement with him. Apparently I didn't hear Alli ask me a question.

"What's got you so smiley?" Alli asked amused.

"Guess who's got a boyfriend?" I asked on the verge of squealing like a twelve year old girl who just got her first kiss.

"OMG Clare! Is it Eli? You two are such a cute couple!"

"Yes and thank you." I said squealing. When I said that me and Eli were together I saw the happiness flush from Jenna's fake tanned face.I then saw a glint in her eye and she had on an evil smirk that she thought I didn't see. I'm gonna do all I have in my power to make sure my man stays mine. Jenna and her fake bleach blonde extensions won't take him from me I'll make sure of it. Me and Alli then held hands and jumped around like hyper 5 year olds.

"Clare we soooo NEED to double date. you, Eli, me and Drew." she said.

"Wait! You and Drew are together?"

"Yes!"

"Since when?"

"Since the slow dance." Alli said dreamily.

"Awww how cute." i said in a slight teasing tone.

"Well how did you and Mr. Stud muffin Goldsworthy become an official item?" she asked anxiously.

"Well he first picked me up and took me to his car. He then opened the door for me. Eli then drove us like 20 minutes away to some forest. He led me through the forrest to this amazing place. Like i'm serious what i saw was mind blowing. He led me to this little water fall. The waterfall flowed into a little pond. The water just seemed to glisten in the moon light. Eli then directed me to a was candle lit and beautiful. He even gave me a boquet of red roses. He un packed the basket which had strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whip creme in it. We spent like 10 to 15 minutes feeding each other and it was wonderful. After we ate we were looking at the stars. He then basically told me how he really really liked me and asked the question. I of coarse said yes. We then kissed passionately for 10 minutes before heading to the dance." I said smiling stupidly remembering the memory that made my night. Hell, it made my whole year.

"That's so cute Clare. You snagged yourself a romantic. Looks like you have a husband!" Alli said smiling.

"I'm happy for you Clare-bear" Jenna said smiling fakely. I could see straight through her bull shit.

"Thanks Jenna" I said with just as much fakeness.

"I can't believe my little Clare is grown up!" Alli said giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Alli I've been grown up since I was like 13." I said while hugging back.

"I know but still." she said. Just then my phone began to ring. It was playing "BedRock" by Young Money. I knew exactly who it was. Eli. He made me put that as his ring tone because he once said as a gross joke that he was going to make my bed rock. He then winked at me after and I playfully slapped his arm. I picked up my phone and went into the bathroom so Alli couldn't just scream what she wanted into the phone.

"Hey. What's cookin good lookin?" I asked. I heard a chuckle on the other line. He always just thought it was hilarious when I used cheesy lines.

"What's cookin is that I can't stop thinking about you and I need to see you. So will you meet me in the coart yard?" He was thinking about me? Good thoughts I hope.

"I don't know Eli. It's after curfew." I said faking un sure just to hear him make up an excuse for me to meet him there.

"Please Clare. Plus everyone's sleeping so if you were quiet they wouldn't notice." he begged into the phone.

"Okay I'll meet you there. Bye sweet heart" I said.

"Bye baby cakes." Eli said before hanging up. I walked out of the bathroom and told Alli. I then slipped on my Hello Kitty slippers and walked out the door. The corridor was kinda cold and I cursed myself for not throwing on a jacket before I left. I was dressed in plaid short shorts and a red spaghetti strap tank top. But in my defence, I was dressed for bed and didn't know I was going to the coart yard at like 11 o'clock. I stepped out the doors and was blasted with a gust of chilly air which made me shiver a little. I continued my walk across the quad till I reached the coart yard. as I was walking through it I saw a board looking Eli leaning up against a lamp post. He then looked at his phone to check the time. He must really want to see me. I skipped the rest of my way to him. In the dim light I could see that he was shirtless and wearing plaid pajama pants that matched my shorts. When I was in his view I blushed because I saw his eyes wander my body. I never realized it but Eli has a nice upper body with very toned abs. Who knew he could hide that under plain band T-shirts? I walked up to him and smiled. He smiled back and hugged me. I hugged back and he pulled away looking at me lovingly in the eyes.

"Is this what you wanted? A hug?" I asked.

"Well hello to you too. But no, I missed you and your lips" He smirked. Now I see what he was getting at.

"Oh you did, did you?" I asked smirking.

"Yes and I miss you even more when I see you in that." He says pointing to my skimpy pajamas.

"Well if you miss me then why don't tou come catch me?" I asked. Before he could answer I was running towards the small grassy area. He was a fast runner I admit,but I was faster. When you're in gymnastics you run alot for conditioning. Once I reached the grass area I stopped and turned around. Eli was right behind me so he accidently ran into me. The out come was me falling on top of my boyfriend into a very intamate position. I looked into his hyptnotizing eyes and blushed deeply. He just smirked. I rolled off of him and looked at the ground and then to Eli. He was holding his arm like it was in pain.

"Eli are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Owww!" he said holding his arm.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Right here." He said gesturing to bicep. I slowly took his arm and extended it. i then placed three kisses all along it.

"There is it better?" I asked sounding like a little kid. He nodded and then smirked.

"Clare?" Eli asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I may have hurt my lips. Will you kiss them and make them better?" He said smirking. That was an offer I couldn't resist so I leaned in and kissed his plump lips. I swept my tongue over his lip but he wouldn't open. I got tired of his teasing so I lightly bit and sucked on his lower lip. He gasped so I took it as my oppertunity to plunge my tongue into his mouth. His tongue immediately started dancing with mine. He tasted good almost like...strawberries? Eli flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. I moved my hands up to his soft hair while his were on the back of my thighs. I pulled his hair softly and I earned a throaty moan from him. His hands traveled up my body so that they were now on the sides of my breasts caressing them softly. He then pressed harder and I moaned louder. His hands then moved to my hips. Since he decided to come out here shirtless, I moved my hands over his abs feeling the muscles contract at my cold touch. His body seemed to have been hot while mine was cold. He then moved his lips from mine and they went down to my neck. before he started to nip and suck on my neck I had to say something.

"Don't leave a hickey." I said. I couldn't get one because Alli would hound me about it and ask for details. I'm not the type of girl who kisses and tells.

"I can't promise you that" Eli said before biting my flesh. I knew he did that to ensure I got one. I moaned loudly. He then began placing fire hot kisses along my neck to my collar bone and to the hollow of my throat. He then sucked this one place behind my ear and it drove me crazy. I then tore his lips from my neck and placed them on my mouth. We were feverishly making out when there was a diturbance.

"Well What do we have here?"

**Who do you think is the disturber? I'll let you know this much it's not Mr. Simson or a teacher.**


	22. Bored?

Chapter 22: 'Bored'?

Clare's point of view:

Shit! Someone caught me and Eli making out past curfew. The bad thing was, Eli was shirtless and I was dressed in skimpy clothing. This is just what I needed. I can't believe we got caught. Eli told me we wouldn't. But here we are getting busted by someone. But there was something about this person's voice. It didn't sound like Mr. Simpson. In fact it sounded quite familiar. Like I had just heard it 2 hours ago. Eli slowly rolled off of me and onto his back beside me. I then looked up to see who the 'cock block' was. Who I saw was definately surprising. I never thought it would be them,but it was. But they do seem the type to sneek out past curfew. There stood Bianca and Fitz staring down at us. Not to sound bitchy, but why did they have to screw up my time with Eli?

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked sounding slightly angry.

"I could ask you the same thing." Fitz replied smirking.

"Well I was here making out with my GIRLFRIEND when you two had to stop us." Eli replied. Bianca looked surprised and Fitz looked a little...hurt? Wait why would Fitz care. Then Bianca let out an evil cackle.

"Girlfriend? But Elijah don't you remember the time where we snuck into the pool and-" Eli cut her off mid sentence. I was thnkful because I didn't really want to hear what was going to be said from Degrassi's very own slut. I swear this girl is the poster child of STD's and teen pregnacy.

"Shut up Bianca. We had a one night thing and it meant nothing." He growled at her. So he hooked up with Degrassi's slut, huh? Intrusting.

"So Clare you're really in a relationship with my cousin?" Fitz asked me.

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't trust him he's only after one thing" Okay I was starting to get really tired of this. I have never witnessed this behavior from him before. Especially in front of Eli. Was Fitz possibly jealous?

"oh and you're not?" I asked sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is that you would just get hurt if you were his girlfriend." By then Eli had risen to his feet and was standing almost chest to chest with Fitz, he had on the most menacing glare he could muster to try to look intimidating. To bad that Fitz was about 4 inches taller then Eli.

"Shut the fuck up Mark. I could never, would never hurt Clare and you know that!" Eli spat angrily as his voice started slightly rising.

"Yeah you say that now but when the one month mark hits you tend to get a little 'bored' with the girl you have." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So he is just here for the ride and would just dump me down the line.

"That's from when I was a player. I've changed. Clare changed me into something better. Plus I haven't even looked at another girl since I met Clare." What he just said made my heart melt. So he really does care for me. Fitz laughed a fake cold hearted laugh while clapping his hands.

"Oh so you've just magically "changed" Eli? Once a player always a player. And have you ever considered that Clare wanted to date a real man? Perhaps someone like...me?" Wow! the Fitz I always knew was humble and sweet. But this...this was just vile. So these were his true colors? Well it shouldn't really surprise me since I'm always waiting for someone to show their darker side. And I think I just found his. Eli's face then contorted into something I haven't even seen before. His face seemed like a cross from extreamly pissed and psychotic. Like if he didn't restrain he would do something he would regret.

"Yeah right. Like she would ever go for someone like you." Eli scoffed at the taller boy. I can't believe I'm the person they're fighting over. I can't believe I'm in the middle. I can't believe I'm helpless and can't do anything. But maybe this is something that is supposed to happen. Maybe this is God's plan. Everything happenes for a reason right? If this is in fact God's plan, it sucks ass. Not to be disrespectful or anything but it does. If God loves me so much why does he make my life so hard? Why did he make Lucas hit and rape me, why did he make my sister leave everything and run to Kenya, why did he make my parents fall out of love, and why did he have to have two testosterone filled teenage boys fighting over **me**? What did I do to deserve this? I was just scared of what would happen next between the two boys. Bianca just seemed to be enjoying all of this.

"Well whatever. But Clare if you ever get the need for a real man call me" Fitz replied directing the last sentence towards me. He then walked away with the tramp Bianca behind him. But what did he mean by Eli usually tends to get 'bored' with girls? I might as well ask him. He turned to me and his face softened when he looked me in the eyes. Eli then pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. I hugged back savoring the embrace. He then whispered in my ear, "Clare I'm so sorry you had to see that." I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I could tell he meant what he said. His green eyes showed it. But there was still that feeling that kept bugging me. That one question. So I decided to ask it.

"What did Fitz mean by you tend to get 'bored' with girls?" I asked. I noticed his features grow cold and knew we were about to have a heart to heart talk.

"What he meant was that when I was a player I wouldn't keep a girl around for long. Like for only one or two months tops. And when I would get 'bored' with said girl i would scout for someone else who sparked my interest. So I would basically dump the girl and look for someone more interesting." He said looking at the grass likie it was the most fascinating thing in the world. What he said shattered my heart. So he's gonna keep me for a month and then leave me out in the cold.

"So what you're saying is that you're just gonna dump me in the future?" I asked my voice cracking towards the middle. His eyes widened and he immediatey took hold of my hand.

"No Clare what I meant was-" I cut him off before he could answer fully.

"Save it Eli. I knew this was too good to be true." With that I started walking away. He kept on calling my name and I kept ingnoring him. I knew he was following me. Suddenly i felt a strong grip on my right arm. It was hard enough to keep me in place but soft enough to not hurt me. I could feel Eli's eyes burning into my head. But i kept my ground. I refused to look at him.

"Look at me." Eli said. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. He then lightly touched my chin and brought my face to look at his. His eyes pleading me to listen to him.

"Clare what I meant was I did that when I was a player. I would never hurt you."

"How do you know that? You could find some better offer. someone way better then me. then you would go live happily ever after with her while I'm left out in the cold." I confessed.

"Is that what you think? Jesus Clare. I won't ever hurt you. You wanna know how I know?" All I could do was nod at this point.

"I can't hurt you Clare because I love you too much. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I somehow hurt you." I looked into his emerald green eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. I knew he loved me.

"I love you too" I replied tearing up. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a needy fashion. He pulled away and put his fore head on mine. I couldn't believe it. He was mine and I was his.

"It's pretty late I think I should take you to your dorm." He said. All I did was nod and grabbed his hand. He interlocked our fingers and I smiled. On the walk back I realized that no matter how dysfunctional our realationship was, I have found my match.

**THE END! So did you like the ending? I was thinking about making a sequel to this. Anybody want one? If you want a sequel I need ideas. You can put them in your review or you can message me them. I Just want to thank all of my beloved readers for liking and commenting on this. It really means alot to me. Especially since I'm just an ametuer at writing. so thank you all you lovely people. So if you want a sequel or have any ideas for one let me know. Love,**

**LoveGurl5231**


End file.
